Kates
by Storm-and-Faith
Summary: Oliver is finding it hard telling Katie why he isn't okay, and why he has to keep telling himself she's just a friend ... Very old, and complete rubbish. Haha.
1. Nothing's Wrong

**This is my first Oliver/Katie fic so go easy on me! D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Okay, just to get this straight - _I_ _LOVE SEAN BIGGERSTAFF_** – **now that that's cleared up, on with the story D**

**Chapter 1 – Nothing's Wrong**

"Ah fuck," he swore to himself quietly as she walked towards him.

"What's up?" she asked, looking at him straight in the eye. _How can she **do** that!_

"Nothing, just tired I guess," he yawned.

"Well, you'd better get to bed then, Ollie, practise is in the morning." He groaned, _**I **groaned about Quidditch!_ She looked at him, her mouth slightly open, "Did _you_ just complain about Quidditch practise! It's a revelation!"

"Ah, shut up. It's cancelled for tomorrow, tell the others," he yawned as he turned to go up to his dormitory.

"Ollie," she grabbed his arm, "Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

He sighed, "I'm just tired."

"No, it's more than that," she looked at him seriously then engulfed him in a huge hug, "Ollie, please tell me," she whispered in his ear. He gave an involuntary shiver.

"I'm fine Katie," he whispered, hugging her back.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" she asked, letting him go. He nodded, and turned to go up to his dorm.

"'Night," he called down to her.

"Sleep well Ollie," she called back.

When he got to the sixth year dormitories, he was glad to find it was empty. He collapsed onto his bed and lay on his back, staring blankly at the red velvet canopy above him.

_I can tell her about everything, except the thing that's making me like this,_ he thought miserably as he covered his face with his hands. _It's her that's making me like this. It's all the little things she does, like hugging me and brushing the hair out her face that makes me go crazy, and they shouldn't. She should be my friend and nothing else, like it used to be. _

He fell asleep, lying on top of his covers until someone started poking his arm. "Narrghrah," he mumbled.

"Nargarh back to you too," laughed a familiar voice.

"Mnnn go away Fred."

"Nah, I don't think I will, and plus, I wasn't the one poking you, that was George."

Oliver opened his eyes to see the Weasley twins at the side of his bed, grinning at him.

"Quidditch practise, c'mon," George said.

"I told Katie it was cancelled and to tell everyone," he grumbled as he closed his eyes again.

"Well, she did mention that you were distant last night and said that you didn't want to practise, that's why we're here," Fred said.

"And, weirdly enough we are here to get you out of you ravine and out on that Quidditch pitch!" George said in his mock impersonation of Oliver on the pitch.

"I'm not going, okay?" he said, covering himself up in covers, "and you'll be waking your brother by being in here," he said as he pointed blindly across the room to Percy's bed. Oliver could sense the evil grins on the twin's faces, "and don't try anything," he mumbled.

"We won't if you get up," Fred said slyly.

"Argh!" he yelled quietly as he flung the covers off himself, grabbed his tracksuit and headed for the shower, "happy!" he hissed at Fred as he passed him.

Oliver turned on the shower and stepped under the hot jet just as a cry was to be heard from the other side of the door.

"FRED! GEORGE! IF YOU EVER TRY TO SOAK ME AGAIN I'LL TELL YOUR - OUR MOTHER!" There was also manic laughter to be heard. Oliver chuckled to himself slightly as he washed his light brown hair._ He'll have you for that,_ he thought to himself, _HEY! I got up for nothing!_

He scowled, turned off the shower, threw on his tracksuit and looked at himself in the mirror. His dark brown eyes stared back at him as he charmed his hair dry and brushed his teeth quickly. He sighed, _only friends_, he thought to himself, thinking of Katie again. He opened the door to see a highly disgruntled Percy. Oliver fought with himself not to laugh at the prefect.

"Don't you dare-" Percy warned as he walked dripping past Oliver to go into the bathroom and dry off. As soon as the door was closed, Oliver burst into fits of laughter. "I heard that!" Percy screeched from the bathroom.

"Sorry Perce!" he guffawed and he walked out and went to the common room. When he got there he found Katie sitting on her own watching him come down the stairs.

"Hey," she barely whispered as she got up from her sitting position on one of armchairs next to the fire and walked up to him.

"Hey Kates," he smiled, _Friend, friend, friend! _He thought to himself angrily.

"How are you today?" she asked as she reached up and put her arms around his neck.

"I'm fine," he whispered. **_Friend, friend, friend!_**

She started to play with his hair, "You sure?" He nodded. "Okay" she kissed him on the cheek, "C'mon, practise." He could feel the skin where she'd kissed him burn.

"Do I have to?" he moaned.

"Yes, the Ravenclaw game is in three weeks!"

"There's plenty of time."

"This is not you!"

"I'm fine Kates."

"You're usually panicking about matches by now!"

"I'm fine, honestly"

"C'mon, breakfast, then pitch"

"Katie!" he whined

"Oliver!" she said as she dragged him to the Great Hall. They sat down with Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson (Chasers along with Katie), Fred and George (Beaters).

"Good morning, sunshine! And how's everyone's favourite Keeper?" George chimed.

"Shut up," Oliver grumbled.

"What's up, Oliver?" Angelina asked.

"Nothing"

"Please tell us, Ollie" Katie looked at him, her green eyes glittering, Oliver looked away.

"There's nothing up!" he almost yelled. He stood up and walked out of the Hall to go to the pitch without eating. He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to see Katie looking as if she was going to cry.

"Ol please" she pleaded

"Katie, I'm fine" he said gently as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not! I can tell something's up!" she was on the verge of tears. _Katie **never **cries._

"Please don't cry, Kates" he whispered and he kissed the top of her head.

"O-ll-ive-er" she sobbed.

"Katie, don't cry, please" he said as he pulled away. He brushed her tears away with his forefinger and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry" she said after a moment and regained her composure.

"S'ok" he shrugged and took her hand, "Ready for Quidditch?" he asked with a smile. Katie gave a watery smile and followed him to the pitch where the rest of the team were getting ready already.

"And where have you two been?" Fred grinned.

"On second thoughts, we'd rather not know," grinned George

"Shut up you two and go get the box"

"Yes sir, cap'n sir!" they both said and ran off to find the quaffle, bludgers and snitch.

Once they were all out of the field, Oliver called them all over. "Right, three weeks 'til the Ravenclaw match! Time to start preparing! The formations we were looking at last day girls, review them, twins, just go practise hitting the bludgers away from the girls, and Harry, let the snitch go and go look for it!" he chirped

"No gruelling pep talk today?" asked Alicia

"It's not a game today," he grinned.

"But you usually give us a lecture anyway" George said.

"I don't give_ lectures_"

"You do" Angelina smiled

"Okay, so think yourselves lucky, today you aren't getting one" They all grinned, all except Katie, who looked as if she were going to cry again, but covered it up by yelling-

"C'mon!"

"Okay, everyone in the air!" Oliver shouted, "Except Katie" he added.

They all rose, and Katie walked over to him. "What's up?"

"Katie, is there something wrong with _you_ today?"

"No, nothing's wrong Oliver, just the fact that you won't tell me what's wrong with _you_" she poked him in the chest.

"Hey!" he grinned at her. _She looks so cute when she's angry**. Friend, friend, friend, friend!**_

"Tell me what wrong with you now, or I'll leave the team" she snarled. She looked totally serious.

"Katie! You can't say that!"

"Can, and did"

"Kates there is nothing wrong with me." She gave a frustrated scream.

"There is! I've been friends with you long enough to know if there's something wrong with you Wood!"

"Katie! There is nothing wrong with me except the fact that everyone keeps asking me if I'm okay! I - AM - O - KAY!" He yelled. She looked hurt. She picked up her broom and ran off the pitch. "Katie!" he called after her, but she didn't look back.

"What did you shout at her for!" Angelina shouted as she touched down in front of him.

"You've made Katie cry these last few days more than I've ever seen her!" Alicia shouted, also touching down in front of him. Oliver didn't know what to say. He hadn't done anything particularly bad these last couple of days. Maybe it was just because he wouldn't look her in the eye anymore? And why was that? _Because if I do, I'll fall apart._

"What have I done? Is it just because I didn't want to practise today?"

"No," said Angelina angrily

"Your whole attitudes toward Quidditch and Katie have changed," Alicia snapped.

"But…they haven't," he said confusedly.

"Then why don't you talk to her about what is wrong with you instead of moping around and making everyone else feel miserable!" Angelina almost screamed.

"Because we're sick of having to deal with both of you feeling sorry for themselves!" Alicia really did scream.

"Maybe if you all left me alone I wouldn't be like this!" Oliver yelled.

"Oh, go wallow in self pity somewhere else but the pitch, Oliver, because we are _sick_ of it!" Angelina spat.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO PRACTISE TODAY!" he shouted, and with that he picked up his broom and ran to the changing rooms. He heard sobs from the girl's side._ Katie_.

He walked through to see Katie sitting on a bench, her head in her hands and shaking from the sobs she was submitting. "Kates?" he said quietly. Her sobs stopped, and she lifted her head up.

"What?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Please don't cry," he whispered as she buried her head into his neck.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you?" she whispered.

"There's nothing wrong, Katie"

"There is."

"There isn't."

"Is"

"Isn't." He wrapped another arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She was practically sitting on his lap now.** _Friend, friend, friend, friend, FRIEND!_** He stroked her dark brown hair down her back and rocked her slightly until her heard a giggle from her. "What?"

"I'm not a baby, Ollie."

"I know," he grinned, still rocking her. She giggled slightly again. "That doesn't stop me from treating you like one"

"Suppose not," she smiled.

"C'mon, let's go back up to the castle."

"Okay," she said as she stood up and pulled Oliver up with her. She looked straight into his eye, and Oliver looked away again. "Why don't you look at me anymore?" she asked with a frown.

"What?" he asked, looking at the floor.

"You don't look at me anymore," she said, lifting his chin up so he would look at her, despite him being a foot taller than her.

"I do!" he lied.

"You don't," she said, trying to catch his eye, "because every time I look into your eyes, you look away."

"I - do I?"

"Yes, look at me," she demanded

He looked into her piercing green eyes. It felt as if she was reading his emotions. "What the hell-?" he asked.

"What?"

"That felt weird, like you knew what I was feeling."

She looked at him strangely, "I do know what you feel," she said with a trace of a smile on her lips.

"What?" he said, shaking his head.

"Well, not exactly what you feel, obviously." He gave an inward sigh of relief. "I know that you need me to help you through whatever this awkward stage is -"

"This isn't an awkward stage!"

"Whatever," she grinned. "I love your accent," she said abruptly.

"What?" he grinned.

"The Scottish brogue sexiness"

Oliver laughed, "Oookay." Katie smiled, and led him out of the changing rooms to go back up to the castle.


	2. The longest silence

**Okay, hellooooo again! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stupid plot**

**To my reviewers! Thank you! You are why I love to write!**

**FanFicFanatic - No, it's not a oneshot D**

**Caratacus Messinger - Thank Yoooooouu!**

**Alix33 - Thank you, I'm updating now! D**

**Giddyupgal - The reason Oliver isn't wanting to practise is because he knows Katie will be there… and even though we know he won't, he thinks he might embarrass himself D**

**Tea/Anzufan - Thank yooou!**

**Xdemonkatx - shut up…I have a Scottish accent too, and it's Katie saying that…not me…even though Oliver (SEAN BIGGERSTAFF!) is HOT! And Brogue isn't really a unisex word…its more male… haha! You called yourself a man!**

**Gonnabefamous – Thank you! I joined your message board! It's so cool!**

**Norg - Give it time…the real Oliver will soon show his pretty little head D**

**Nona – How's it random? Yeah, Sirius sitting in Azkaban and deciding to dye his hair pink isn't random at all.**

**Love you all! Except Kat and Nona…D…k/o ma hunis.**

**Well, that was a long authors note…lets get to why you are all on this page! My story!**

**Kates chapter 2**

They walked up to the castle in silence. Oliver was musing on what she had just said. _'The Scottish brogue sexiness'?_ He almost laughed out loud. He glanced over at Katie. _She's so pretty, and smart, and funny_, he thought,_ too bad she was joking about that…that would have been weird but it would've been cool at the same time because I could've actually said something, rather than holding my tongue like I've been doing for the past couple of days._

Once they arrived in the Common room, Oliver plopped down on the couch in front of the fire and Katie sat next to him.

"Dark night isn't it?" she said conversationally.

"Um…yeah, that's usually what its like at night isn't it?"

"Yeah…" she trailed off. A few strands of her hair fell into her face as Oliver watched her intently. He reached forward and tucked them behind her ear. She looked up and smiled at him, "You really love treating me like a baby, don't you?"

"Yeah," he grinned as he put an arm around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his lap. His breath caught in his throat, but he quickly turned the rasping noise into a nasty cough.

"You okay?"

"Yup," he grinned after he'd stopped 'coughing'.

She turned so she was lying face up and looked at him seriously. "Is it because of me you've been acting weird lately?" Oliver was taken aback by her accuracy.

"N-no" he stuttered.

"Are you sure?" she asked frowning, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes" he grinned as he swept the hair away from her forehead and stroked her hair slowly. Her frown was quickly replaced by a smile as he did this.

"Good, because they were sure you liked me in a more than friend way and you were acting weird because of it, but now I guess they were imagining it," she grinned.

Oliver stared at her. _How'd - ? WHAT?_ he thought frantically. "'They'?"

"Ange and Alicia said something like you liked me and you were miserable because you didn't think I liked you," she said, looking away.

"I – I like you as a friend, Katie," he said before he knew it._ Oh my GOD I'm so STUPID! I could've told her right there, but noooooo I had to say THAT!_ Her face fell slightly, but she picked up her smile so quickly, Oliver thought he had imagined it.

"That's good. Same you with I Ollie."

Silence. Looooooong silence. The longest silence in the history of long silences! Finally, Oliver had summoned up the courage to speak.

"Katie…you - I think – I don't know. You're like, my best friend and I never want to lose you, okay?"

Katie grinned, "And I don't want to lose my best friend either, Ol. You'll never lose me, I'm like a limpet." Oliver grinned at her, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Katie soon drifted off to sleep still lying on Oliver's lap. He was still stroking her hair gently. He took her hand and kissed it gently. He brushed her cheek with his lips and stopped stroking her hair. He mouthed his true feelings to her sleeping form: "I love you." _I love her? I LOVE her? I LOVE HER!_

Oliver awoke that morning to hear Katie gently whispering his name, "Ollie, Ollie wake up," she said softly.

"Mnnnn," he stirred and opened his eyes, "hey"

"Hey, sorry," she said as she got up from his lap.

"S'fine" he shrugged.

"Yeah, it's fine because he enjoyed it, Katie." The twins were behind them. George had spoken

"Wow - Geez! Don't do that guys!" Oliver yelled at them.

"He enjoyed you sitting on his lap all night – in need of a cold shower yet Oliver?" Fred bawled with laughter.

Oliver went red and glared at them. "No, because Katie's a friend. Just a friend"

"Well, I don't think she wants it to be that way," George interjected.

"What! Yes I do!" Katie screamed.

"Sure. You know" Fred turned to his twin, "I like talking to Angelina and Alicia," he turned back to face Oliver and Katie again, "we find out all sorts of useful things about the two of you." They both grinned.

"Like what?" Katie asked uncomfortably, standing up.

"Like what you feel for a certain Gryffindor boy, who is also Quidditch Captain of the fair team we have and participate in" Fred answered

"I feel nothing for him than great loyalty as a _friend_"

Katie looked as if she were going to cry. She turned on her heel and ran upstairs to the girl's dorms.

"Katie!" Oliver called after her, but she didn't look round.

"Well, we'd better be off Fred, much to do, so little time," George said in an aristocratic tone.

"Wait! What was that about?" Oliver asked the two.

"Katie _likes_ you Oliver, ol' chap" Fred said in the same tone as George.

"And how d'you know that?"

"Angelina and Alicia told us when we were 'studying' last night" grinned Fred.

"They told us she's liked you for quite a while now, and we know you like her too-" George said.

"And how would you know that?"

"The way you act around her, mate. These past few days have been really weird because you've just realised you care for her much more than if you were just friends" Fred said smartly

"And now you feel weird because you don't know how to react to your new feelings for you best friend -" George started

"-or more importantly, how _she'll_ react" Fred finished.

"But-" he started, but he was lost for words.

"But nothing Oliver. She likes you-" Fred started.

"-so don't ruin it" George finished, and with that they turned and left through the portrait hole.

_She likes me? Is that the truth? If it is, it would make my life a whooooole lot easier. But would 'us' work with Katie and I? What if it didn't and she rejected. What if we did go out, and we broke up? What if our friendship was completely ruined because of it? If we did break up, would we talk to each other again? I don't think I could deal with it if we didn't. I love Katie as a friend, as well as much, much more. I would fall apart if I were never to talk to her again. Is that screaming?_

There was a screech from upstairs as if someone had been attacked. Oliver jumped up and followed the noise. He climbed the girls stairs (surprisingly McGonagall let him climb up them so he could wake the girls when they were late for practise) to the fourth years dorm. He could now decipher words from the screaming.

"…BELIEVE YOU TWO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" The person screaming screamed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU POURED WATER OVER US!" screamed a second voice.

"YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP!" screamed the first voice.

"IF YOU'D SCREAMED LIKE THIS WE WOULD'VE BEEN UP!" a third voice screamed.

_Wait, fourth year? Katie?_ He knocked at the door hesitantly.

Katei appeared, flushed from shouting. "Hey" Oliver said carefully.

"Ol!"

"Um…everything okay? I heard screaming from the common room"

"No, everything's fine" she smiled.

"Oh, hello Oliver" Alicia appeared next to Katie.

"Yes, we were just talking about you," Angelina appeared at the other side.

"You were? Well, I'd love to hear about what you were talking about, but I'd rather not at the moment." He glanced at Katie who was smirking oddly. "Care to join me for a walk Katie? It'll get you away from annoying, nosy dorm-mates." During his dialogue, he noticed Angelina and Alicia's expressions change from smiles, smirks and frowns.

"Sure" she said as she closed the door in the girl's faces, "Bye" she said through the solid wood.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked as they left the Entrance hall to go out into the grounds.

"Oh, um…" she trailed off, looking determinately at the lake.

"Was it about what Fred and George said?" he asked.

"Um…" again she didn't answer.

"Kates?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to answer me?" She looked at him for the first time.

"I…"

"Katie?"

"No" she said simply.

"Katie!"

"Sorry Ollie" she shrugged and turned away again. Oliver looked at his feet. _She won't even talk to me properly now_. They walked in silence for ages before she finally spoke again, "Want to go to the pitch?" Oliver turned to her and grinned.

"Of course" he laughed.

"Oh, thank god you're back to normal" she grinned back and hugged him.

They both ran off to the pitch. They got their brooms and flew out into the velvet like stadium.

"I love flying," Oliver called to Katie who was just a few yards away from him, flying along side him.

"So do I…but we'd have to…we're on the team, Mr Captain," she grinned.

"I hope you get the Captaincy after I leave," he said. Katie looked shocked.

"You're leaving…" Quite evidently Katie hadn't thought about Oliver leaving the next year.

"Not yet," he grinned, "You can't get rid of me that quickly, I still have a year, Kates."

"And I have three," she looked up at him, teary eyed.

"Kates…c'mon, we'll go to the stands," he said as he veered off their lap of the pitch toward the crowd stands.

They landed and Oliver pulled Katie into a warm embrace. "You haven't thought about me leaving…have you?" he said sadly

"No…I don't want you to go, Ollie," she sobbed.

"Well, I wouldn't if I didn't have to…but I'll be graduating next year," he said, pulling back.

"And I won't have any real friends left."

"What about Alicia, Ange and the twins?"

"They'll all be leaving the year after you, and I'll have a whole year on my own Ollie"

"What about your dorm mates?"

"Are you friends with anyone in your dorm?"

"Well…Percy-"

"I said _friends_, Oliver"

"Okay, okay, I don't have any friends in my own year…that's kind of sad actually…"

"Just not in our house…what about those Ravenclaws? Luke and Gregory and Dean or something?"

"Yeah...they're okay"

"See? You do have friends in your year…me on the other hand…"

"Well, would you rather friends in your year than me?"

"No…of course not Ol, but I would rather you were in my year," she grinned.

"I would rather not do fourth again…that was a bad year for me"

"And why would that be?"

Oliver looked at her for a second before answering, "I was almost kicked off the team for giving Tim Stodger a whack with his own bat for not hitting a bludger away from me during a match" he sighed.

Katie seemed to struggle for a moment, then burst out laughing. "I really – really did try to – hahaha – to stop laughing – there – hahahahaha" she said between gasps of laughter.

"Oh ha-ha-ha" Oliver said sarcastically.

Katie kept laughing until her face started to turn red. Oliver sat her down on a seat.

"It wasn't that funny, Katie, breathe!" he snapped.

"S-sorry" she gasped, clutching a stitch in her side.

Oliver sat down beside her and scowled at her.

"Hey! I said sorry!" she giggled

"It wasn't funny" he grumbled

"Oh, I'm sure it was a very serious day for you Ol"

"It was!"

"Every day is like that for you Ollie, you lose your temper over everything"

"I do not!"

"See?" she laughed and got on her broom again and took off. Oliver followed suit, but didn't follow her, he stated diving in the middle of the pitch. "Show-off now?" she grinned as she pulled off and excellent dive as to catch a falling Quaffle.

"Now who's the show-off?"

"Still you"

"Ha-ha-ha"

"Well you are!"

"How?"

She shrugged, "Don't know"

"Then what's your point?"

"Haven't got one"

"Then stop talking!"

"C'mon, show me a dive"

"So you want me to show off now?"

"Yes" she grinned

"Okay" he smiled. He dove for the ground, pulled up a few feet before he hit it, and flew round and up into the air again, doing a loop-de-loop in the process.

"Impressive, Wood. You should be a showman"

"Already am" he grinned as he pointed to a stand in the corner of the pitch. There were a group of Hufflepuff girls talking frantically to each other and pointing at Oliver.

"Hmmm" she growled

"Jealous?" he joked

"No, they just annoy me… there is a group from ever house…barring Slytherin, who follow you, and it's really irritating.

"Sorry" he smirked weirdly

"For what?"

"Them. If I wasn't so hot, they'd leave me alone"

"Get down off your high horse…they only like you because you're popular-"

"-and cute" he finished, grinning smugly at her.

"You think too much of yourself Oliver" she smirked and ran off the pitch to the exit, and Oliver followed her.

**Okay guys, tell me what you think…I don't really know where it's going…or when the inevitable is going to happen…so bear with me! I've had a really busy week catching up at school because I was off for a week and i've now got tonnes of work to do so I quickly typed this so you don't have to wait a long time for a next chapter! **

**Love you all, _Black Flaming Heart xxx_**


	3. Sitting within a two foot radius

**Heylooo again, back for another chapter!**

**Dragon scales – Yes, he's back in his own little world of Quidditch…Katie's really a year above Harry, but in this story I decided to make her fourth year instead of third because it sounds a lot less pedo-ish. Thx for reviewing.**

**Rita Book – Thank you. Writing now D**

**Celi – Thx!**

**Norg – I don't really understand…'but' what?**

**Xdemonkatx – If you two took offence after I actually typed 'k/o' then…so what? I talk nicely to my other reviewers because most of them say nice things…you on the other hand…and give Katie time! AND I CAN WALK…it just hurts.**

**Pandora – I love them too!**

**Ancalime – Thank you! Here's the next chapter:**

**Chapter 3 Kates **

Oliver sat on his bed, leaning against the post and staring out the window. _She had really seemed jealous of those girls…what was that this morning?... Did Angelina and Alicia really tell Fred and George the truth...What am I going to do?...I only have a year left…Why am I asking myself all these questions?_ He shook his head to clear it. Oliver sighed and looked down to the lake. It glistened a silvery black in the moonlight. He started singing a song in his head from his favourite Muggle band that he'd come across when he was visiting his Squib aunt.

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created_

You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh

You will suck the life out of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh

Oliver finished the song in his head, feeling more miserable than before. He only had a year and a bit left, and he wanted to spend it with Katie. Oliver lay down, giving up. What could he do? He couldn't just tell her he liked her…he was…frightened? _Frightened! What am I scared of? **Rejection.** Well, who wouldn't be scared of rejection?** Lots of people.** But I love her, this is different. **From what?** From people just liking someone…she could reject me, then I'll never be happy again. **Stop being so melodramatic.** I'm not!** You are. **Who asked you anyway? **You're the one talking to yourself.** Shut up.** I'm helping though!** You're just making things more confusing!** Fine.**_ Oliver shook his head to stop the voices. _I need to tell her.** Told you so.** I said shut up.** Fine then, but I was right.** Okay you were, but that means I was right, soo… **How? ** Because you're me too. **Oh yeah… **Now go away!** Bye then.**_

Oliver stood up. He was going to tell her. Right now. This second. Today! _How will I say it?** How you feel.** Stop talking to me!_ He shook his head violently and walked out the dorm to go find Katie if she was in the Common room. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, the first thing he saw was Katie, sitting by the fire._ Fuck…_ He walked towards her and sat down next to her of the couch.

"Hey" he said as he looked determinately at the red carpeted floor.

"Hey…something wrong Oliver?"

"No…listen, I think…I…" he trailed off

"What?"

"What was this morning all about?" he asked, looking up at her

"What? When?"

"When Fred and George were talking to us"

"Oh…" she trailed off

"Tell me" he said, looking into her intense green eyes.

"Ol…"

"Kates?"

"Ok, what they said…they…Ange….Alicia…um…"

"Just, please. Tell me…please"

"Oliver you don't want to know"

"What if I do?" he asked, turning away again

"You wouldn't if you knew what it was"

"What if I've guessed what it was and want you to say it?" he looked up again to see her looking shocked and confused at the same time. Oliver smiled a weird lop-sided smile.

"What?" she asked, looking extremely puzzled.

"Just tell me what it was"

"I…like…someone…"

"Could that someone be in the tower?"

"Yes"

"In the Common room?"

"Yes"

"Sitting within a two foot radius of you?"

Katie nodded, eyes glistening.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you don't feel the same way"

"Katie…"

"What?"

"I…like…someone…too"

"Who?"

"Katie! You're making this even more difficult than it already is!"

"What? I'm confused"

"I like -"

Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley walked in through the portrait looking very upset. Katie got up and walked over to them. Oliver just caught the words "It's Hermione…she's been petrified"

Oliver got up and left to go back to his room. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. He was shaking in fear. He didn't know he could get so scared. He had almost done it. He had almost said it._ What am I thinking…I can't go out with Katie…even if she feels the same way about me as I do her. We have too much history…too much friendship…we know each other too well.** Isn't that a good thing?** No, go away._

He ran up the boy's stairs, still shaky. He fell face first onto his bed. He could've cried, but he didn't. Guys didn't get upset like that. He took in a deep breath. _I'm fine. I now know she likes me, but I refuse to tell her I like her too? Am I completely INSANE! I must be. I need her. I NEED her. My mind's reeling._ He shook his head and flipped over onto his back. _I need her so much._ He sighed inwardly._ I hate being like this. I hate loving her when I shouldn't love her. But the thing is…I have to love her. I have to be with her, I even have to write to her every fucking day of the holidays! I want her so bad. _He groaned out loud to his empty dorm._ I have to tell her. I…can't tell her. I NEED TO! Where's my fucking Gryffindor courage! Okay, I'm going to tell her. Right now._

He got up from his bed and walked out on a mission for the second time that day. He went downstairs to the Common room. He spotted her beside the fire, curled up and leaning on the chair arm. He walked over and kneeled down beside her. He stroked her hair down her back and watched her.

"Katie?" he whispered

She stirred, opened her eyes and jumped back when she saw Oliver. "Oliver!" she screamed.

"Hey" he grinned and sat cross legged in front of her.

"What?" she said, looking at him weirdly

"Nothing" he grinned, then looked down at the floor.

"Ol?"

"Mmm?"

"You're not looking at me…and you're sitting on the floor"

"I know"

"Why?"

"Um…listen…you know earlier?"

"Yeah…"

"What you said?"

"Um…yes…"

"I…feel…" he paused. _C'mon, for god sake! Tell her!_ "…the same," he said quickly, then got up and ran out the portrait hole. _How did I get into Gryffindor exactly! I have the backbone of a worm. **No shit Sherlock. **Not you again… **Running away?** Yes.** Scared again? **YES! So what!** She likes you too, why run?** Because I'm a spineless idiot, that's why._ He stopped dead. He was running for no reason. He about-turned and ran back, but stopped again half-way there. _Shit._ _Where has my self-confidence gone? Geez! _He kept walking towards the Gryffindor tower, not listening to his mind screaming_ Turn back! Turn BACK! TURN THE FUCK BACK!_ But he didn't turn back. He stepped through the portrait hole and at once saw Katie sitting on the same armchair, a dazed look on her face and was looking straight at him.

"Oliver" she breathed.

"Katie"

"Oliver"

"Um…Katie"

"Walk with me?"

"Um…sure" She walked over to him and pulled him out the portrait hole.

"Hey" she almost whispered.

"Hey" he said awkwardly.

They walked in silence for several minutes, neither daring to look at each other.

Finally, Katie spoke. "Care to tell me what the fuck that was about Oliver?" she said calmly.

"Um… what d'you mean?"

"What was that?" she said, turning to him and glaring at him

"Katie? I don't understand, why are you angry with me?"

"I'm…not…"

"Then why are you glaring at me as if willing a painful death on me?"

"I…" she looked at the ground. "Were they right or wrong?"

"Who?" he asked confusedly

"Alicia and Angelina, were they right about you liking me?"

"Um…didn't I just say…in the common room…"

"Yes, but you ran off"

"Does that make a difference?"

"…no"

"I'm really confused now"

"So am I" she smiled up at him.

"I…I don't really know what to talk about now"

"Me neither"

"Do you want to…um…I guess I should have thought about this before I told you…"

"You're doing better than I did at my attempt at telling you"

"I…Katie…I think I…love you…" he said slowly. _Ah HA! I HAVE COURAGE! YESSSS!_

"You…love…_ME_?"

"Um…yeah"

"Are you _serious_?" she gaped at him

Oliver nodded hesitantly, "I think I do"

Katie took one look at him and ran. Oliver watched as she sped round the corner and out of sight. _…Shit…_

**There we go, another chapter D Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. I don't

**Helloooo! I'm back for another chapter…and counting on things that most of you say in your reviews, I think the story is going well so far?**

**Thank you my lovely reviewers, I love you all!**

**Dragon scales 13- I think he was kinda shocked about her running away…I don't think he was expecting it.**

**TheSeduction- I _LOVE_****Muse too D Favourite band besides HIM P**

**Celi- I think I'm a little confused too D Oh well**

**Norg – K, I'm updating now for you…and the rest of my reviewers, but it isn't easy to write and do homework and go to school…plus I get kicked off the computer by my older sister and dad, sooo…**

**Depth.of.a.Shadow- I guess Oliver wasn't really thinking about it…it was kind of stupid of him D**

**Giddyupgal- I love writing the thought fights…I don't really know which the sensible one is. I probably would have kind of walked away looking stunned, cause every time I run…I fall D But I'm used to the pain.**

**Lala- I know! What a stupid thing to do Oliver!**

**Pandora- I think its funny too**

**Xdemonkatx- You've known me how long? And you've just noticed I'm a sarcastic bitch? Geez Kat…**

**Chapter 4 – Kates – I don't**

"She _ran_!"

"Yes" Oliver said to a shocked Alicia and Angelina.

"_Ran_!" Angelina said.

"Yes!"

"Why did she run?" Alicia asked

"I told her I…"

"You told her what, Oliver?" Angelina asked

"…I loved her – I know it was stupid – don't give me a lecture"

"You did _WHAT_!" both screamed at the same time.

"Didn't I just say 'don't give me a lecture'?"

"_OLIVER_!" Angelina screamed.

"I shouldn't have said it, I know…"

"You _THINK_!"

"Okay, I'm going to find someone to talk to who won't shout at me"

"Oliver, stay, sit"

"I'm not a dog, Alicia"

"Could've fooled me" Angelina muttered.

Oliver glared at her "I need help, okay? Just help me without shouting at me"

"Fine" Alicia sighed and sat down next to Oliver on the comfy sofa next to the Gryffindor common room fire. "Do you love her?"

"Yes…why would I tell her if I didn't mean it?"

"You'd be surprised what guys do to get girls to like them" Angelina said, sitting down next to Alicia.

"But I'm not like them…"

"We know. Oliver, do you think Katie wants this?"

"I…she said…she told me…"

"Yes, she likes you, but do you think she's in love with you?"

"I…don't know, she never gave me an answer"

"Well, she ran, she was obviously freaked out"

"You think?" Oliver asked sarcastically

"Hey! Don't give me that tone" Angelina warned

"IS THIS BETTER!" he shouted

"Don't start acting smart, Wood, you've been incredibly stupid today"

"I know" he muttered "And to make this all worse, Quidditch practise tomorrow"

"Cancel it then" Alicia said, grinning

"No" Oliver said bluntly "I'll deal with it…and if Katie doesn't want to turn up, don't make her"

"But the next match s in two weeks Oliver!" Angelina said

"We can have one practise without her…of course we'll need her for every other practise, but I don't know if she'll want to face me just yet"

"We might be able to convince her to go though -"

"No, just leave her if she doesn't want to go…if she does, that's fine, but other than that, don't make her"

"Okay, Oliver, we won't"

"Thank you" he grinned. They left up to the girls dormitories leaving Oliver alone in the common room as most of the students were still down at lunch.

_How stupid could I get?** Very.** I know. **No arguments this time?** No. Really, why did I do that!** Because you wanted to tell her.** Yeah, but did I need to tell her before we were going out, if we were going to go out?** No…** Then why did I do it? I'm such an idiot!** No point shouting at yourself.** There is! I really screwed up anything that could've happened between us. **I think something could've happened you know…** Way to make me feel better.** Sorry…** I think I need beat up though…** I think you're doing a fine job yourself. Stop going on about this…If she loves you too, she'll tell you…otherwise, get on with it and don't let what you said bother you, because if you let this effect you, it'll effect her even more than it already has…which makes things go from bad to worse.** You're…so right!** I'm always right, haven't you noticed?**_

Oliver jumped up and walked towards the portrait. Flying was always the best thing to do to clear his head, although his head was pretty much sorted already.

…. :--)£$£$£$£$(--: …

Oliver soared above the stands, glancing across the grounds and lake. He loved this. Flying was his favourite thing to do. His flying obsession had started his Quidditch obsession. It was the dearest thing to him – besides Katie, speaking of which, she strolled out onto the pitch below, looking determinately at the ground. He dropped about fifteen feet so he was about ten feet from the ground. He flew towards her.

"Katie?" he whispered as he finally landed behind her.

She turned and looked at the ground again, "Hi"

"Um…you okay?"

"Yes" she said in a weird formal voice.

"Um…Katie…are you mad at me?"

She looked up in shock, "No…no Oliver…"

"What's wrong then?"

"I…um…what you said…"

"Scared you?"

Katie nodded faintly.

"I guessed that when you ran off" he grinned.

"I'm sorry, Oliver"

"Don't be"

"No…it's not that…I don't _love_ you Oliver" she whispered, then walked off the pitch.

Oliver felt like his heart had shattered. Those five words played over and over in his head like a scratched record. He stood there in the idle of the pitch, staring at the place where her eyes had been. _She doesn't love me_. He felt his whole world fall about him. He was plummeting into nothingness, with no emotions at all. He didn't feel anything. He wasn't hurt…more confused. He blinked to get the picture of her eyes out of his head. He slowly turned towards the exit, and bolted towards the castle.

… :--)£$£$£$£$(--: …

Oliver knocked on the fifth year girl's dorm door. Alicia answered, looking puzzled. "What's wrong Oliver, we thought you were talking to Katie"

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah…did she speak to you?"

"Yes. What did she say she would say to me?"

"What did she actually say to you?"

"That she didn't love me"

"She did _what_!" Angelina hissed from behind Alicia.

"She told us she was…"

"She was what?"

"Oliver, you should hear this from her. Maybe she isn't ready yet."

"I guess…I'll see you later" Oliver walked up the stairs to his dormitory, gazing out of the windows as he passed them on the stairs.

He walked into his bedroom and fell to his knees. He ended up lying on his stomach in the middle of the floor. He stared at the bare floorboards inches from his eyes. How could this have happened? She _liked_ him, right? She must've liked him if she said she did, but did she actually say that she liked him? _**No she didn't.** But it must have been me she was talking about…**What if it wasn't?** Maybe she just likes me; I really shouldn't've told her I loved her…** I thought we'd established that?** We had.** Then stop beating yourself up about it then.** Do you know how weird it is to have arguments with another part of your brain?** Yes.** Oh yeah…** Just shut up…you're so stupid.** Is the other half of your brain supposed to call you stupid?** Probably not…** Whatever. Anyway, what should I do about Katie?** Just let her realise her true feelings towards you. You need to stop worrying about the same subject…** Katie's always on my mind though. And why shouldn't she be, she's amazing…_

**Ta everyone who read this, bad, bad chapter. I really don't like it, but anywhooo. Sorry it's so short, I have a mild case of writers block. I'll still write, but it isn't as good as half the stuff I write when I don't have it. Plz R&R, then you get your pretty little name at the top of all of my chapters D Love you all! Ta ra!**

**Black flaming heart xox**


	5. Back to normal?

**Hello guys, back for anther, hopefully better than last instalment of 'Kates' D**

**Ta to my reviewers:**

**Giddyupgal – that sentence u mentioned…I dunno, I think I'll leave it…most of the story doesn't make sense…D here's another chapter…**

**Slightly unhinged – anno, awwwww for Ollie everyone!**

**Xdemonkatx – yeah, she really is… this is SEAN BIGGERSTAFF we're talking about! Who wouldn't love him!**

**Celi – I just went to your page…can read any of your stories tho…I don't know Swedish…oh well. Most of my writing is confusing…tehe, no one understands me at all…**

**Cedriclover - D**

**Imakeeper – tehe, I can't relate D**

**Dragon Scales 13 – I want some too!**

**MotherCrumpet – Ta for reading! Happy birthday again, eventhough this'll be posted after it P**

**Tea/Anzufan – wow, you were kinda shouty D hyper person, tehe. Ta, everyone seems to like this story….hahahahaa……**

**Pandora – I'm a very mean person, I know D**

**Weeeeeeelll, on with the show people D**

**Chapter 5, Kates, Back to…normal?**

_Why can't I sleep? Stupid Katie, making me not sleep. Ahhhhhhhh. I hate not sleeping, gives me a headache…**You're giving me a headache…**Didn't just say…never mind.** Just gooooooo toooooo sleeeeeeeeep.** Ha-ha-ha, very funny._ Suddenly, Oliver fell into the most uncomfortable sleep he'd had since his grandmother had died.

… £$£$£$£ …

Oliver awoke, feeling awful. He yawned and got up, walked across to his trunk and pulled out a clean black jumper and a pair of black jeans. It was the weekend, finally, although he wasn't looking forward to the whole day that he'd usually spend with Katie. He guessed that tradition was down the drain…until there was a knock at his dorm door.

"Oliver! Ready yet? You always take ages in the morning!" Katie's voice rang through the door. He opened it, stunned. "What?" she asked

"I didn't think…"

"Oliver, what you feel doesn't change our friendship, well, at least I don't want it to…"

"I…um…okay" he said lamely.

"Good, come down to the common room once you're ready, I need help in Potions, and since you're so good at it…" Oliver grinned at her.

"Sure, down in a sec…" He watched her pad down the hall in her slippers, and down the stairs.

_That was weird…_ He grabbed his bag and headed after her.

He sat down next to her and grinned. "Potions, you say?"

"Yes. I hate Snape…twenty four inch essay on the draught of peace…"

"Easy…sorry" he added quickly at the look on her face. "Well, what do you know about it?"

"It has…powdered moonstone in it…and syrup of hellebore…and it makes the drinker peaceful?"

"Um…yeah…anything else?"

"Uh…no. As I've said, I hate the guy, so I pay very little attention to him…"

Two hours later, Katie had finally finished her essay. She sighed and lay back in the couch.

"You okay?" Oliver asked

"Um, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I…never mind"

"Oliver…" she said after a long pause, "did you mean what you said? About you loving me?"

"I…um…uh…"

"Ollie?"

_Fuck, pet name…_

"I…I dunno, Kates"

"You don't know?"

"I don't know"

She shrugged, and hugged him, "I missed talking to you" she sighed.

_What did I actually say there?_

"I missed you too, Kate-kins"

Katie laughed softly into his shoulder and laid her head on his chest. She lay there, sleeping for about an hour. Oliver as grinning all the while, until he realised:

_She completely disregarded my feelings…_

"Katie?" he said softly, "Why don't you love me…at least as a friend…"

She had awoken at these words, but stayed still, hoping he wouldn't notice she was awake, but he caught her. "Katie?" he asked impatiently.

"Ol?"

"Katie…you really have to stop that…"

"What?"

"I need you to tell me what you feel, 'cause I'm completely confused with mine…"

"I'm confused with yours too…why do you feel that way about _me_?"

"_What_?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Why do you have those feelings towards me when I'm worthless?" she asked quietly. Oliver stared at her, totally puzzled. He eventually spoke, very slowly.

"You're definitely not worthless to me, Katie. You're my best friend, and I love you as a friend completely and totally. I can believe you just said you were worthless…"

"I love you as a friend too Oliver. I am worthless though," she said defiantly. Oliver shook his head.

"You're not worthless to me, so how could you be worthless. You're my best mate…you're on the Quidditch team…if that's not enough to convince you, then I don't know what is" he grinned. She smiled weakly in reply. "I didn't know you felt like this Katie"

"I don't normally…just since you said what you did…I guess I asked myself 'Why does he like me?' and it set off a rain of thoughts"

"I'm sorry Katie…"

"It's fine"

"But I still love you" he said quietly, staring into her deep green eyes

"Oliver…!"

"What? I'm not allowed to love my best friend?"

"I…well…no!"

"Why not? It's not like anything will happen because you don't love me back"

"But Oliver…"

"What?"

"I…"

"You like me too"

"Yes…I mean _no_!"

Oliver glared at her, "I know you do"

"But Oliver, I _can't_" she said helplessly.

"You can't what?"

"Like you. I don't…want to anymore. Oliver, I only want to be friends with you, because, if I lost you…"

"You'd feel like I would…miserable"

"Yeah"

"So, we both couldn't live properly without each other?"

"Yes"

"So there would be no point in losing each other then, would there?"

"I…no"

"What's the problem then?" he sounded oddly confident in himself, He hadn't even thought this conversation through, he was just saying it…

"Oliver, I can't, okay?"

"No"

"Ollie, just leave it be"

"No"

"OLIVER!" she screamed unexpectedly. Oliver jumped.

"Wow Katie. Calm down. All I'm saying is, both of us like each other, what's the problem?"

"Everything! I _CAN'T _ OLIVER!"

"Katie, stop shouting!"

"NO!"

"Okay, I'll drop it" he sighed. They both lay back on the couch again. Oliver noticed that Katie had gotten further away from him during their argument. "Katie, give me a hug." Katie looked at him, and slowly shook her head.

"No, Ollie" she sighed. Oliver sighed and got up. "Where are _you_ going?" she asked, grabbing his arm.

"Upstairs because it's obvious you don't want to talk to me"

"I do…didn't I just say I missed talking to you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Stay Ollie" she said, tugging at his arm telling him to sit back down again.

"Katie, give me a hug or I'll leave" he said seriously, but the corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly.

"I saw you smile" she grinned, and stood up. He enveloped her in a hug, warm hug.

"I needed to, I can't keep a straight face, you should know that…remember the Snape incident?" both grinned at the image of Snape in a pink flowery dress floated to the front of their minds. They still hadn't let go. Oliver was clinging to her for dear life, as if he were deprived of her for a long time.

"You can let go of me now" she smiled into his shoulder.

"No…"

"Oliver, my legs are getting tired" As soon as she said that, Oliver lifted her off the ground. She let out a squeal…something very un-Katie-ish.

"Hello" he grinned.

"Hi" she laughed "Now let me down"

"Okay, but it's only because you're nails are digging in to my back." He plopped her down on the couch and fell down next to her.

"Oliver…never do that again" she giggled. Again, this was very un-Katie-ish.

"Katie, did you just _giggle_?"

"Um…yeah. Why did I giggle?"

"I dunno" he shrugged.

"Oh well" she sighed and hugged Oliver again. "I like hugging you better when I'm on the ground"

"Or on a broom" he grinned, reminiscing the time they'd won a match and Katie threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"That was one time" she said crossly, but she wasn't totally serious as she cracked a grin.

"Yeah, but you almost threw me off my broom!"

"Ah, but with your strength, how could I?"

Oliver grinned, "Yeah, you're right"

"Hey! Come back down here! That's it, out of your own arse…"

"Ha-ha" he said sarcastically.

"Anal retentive-"

"Don't finish that" Oliver growled, but grinned despite his determination to keep a straight face, "God dammit!" he scolded himself.

"Awwww Oliver" she teased.

"Grrrrrr" he growled, and shunted her away.

"Hey!"

"Did I hurt you?"

"No"

He shunted her again, "Hahahaha!"

"Oliver!" she yelled as he got up and ran around the room. She got to her feet too and started chasing him.

After twenty minutes of knocking each other and tables etc down, they collapsed into the couch again, panting.

"Okay, draw?" Katie said, out of breath

"Yeah" Oliver breathed.

They both sat there until they got their breaths back silently, staring into the Common room fire. "I really did miss you, Ollie"

"You've said. And who wouldn't miss me?"

"Don't get too cocky" she warned

"Too late" he grinned.

"Oliver! Too much information!" she said as she hit him over the head with a pillow.

**Hope you enjoyed that…and I hope that was better than my last chapter. I know some of you will be like – wtf? – I know them being friends again is weird, but it had to be done for the story to work. ;D**

**HAVE YOURSELVES A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS! I won't be updating until at least January 9th, so, see you then!**


	6. Nate and Kate

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **

**Okay, so, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, but, may I ask more of you to review! Out of the…scary…1915 people that read my story, only 46 of you have reviewed, and a lot of people have reviewed more than once! C'mon! PLEASE REVIEW! Then you get your lovely names at the top of my chapter, and you'll be…um…famous…not really **

**Celi – yeah, it's quite cute**

**Giddyupgal – I guess I get kudos! Yay! I understood…most of it…**

**Pandora – Ta! It really is quite cute…everyone thinks so…I think**

**White Ebony – Yeah, I have arguments with myself too…**

**MotherCrumpet – It really was necessary…the inevitable would happen too quickly otherwise.**

**Tea/Anzufan – Um…you really were hyper…whoa**

**Norg – I guess you don't like it…cause every time you review, you say something's bad about the story…why do you read it?**

**AlexandraKathleen – I don't think I'm gonna update the Fred/Hermione story…it wasn't really going anywhere…I might just take it off…I have the next chapter ready…well…I've finished the whole story, but its crap…so I don't think I'll bother.**

**Chapter 6 – Kates – Nate and Kate**

Oliver woke sitting up with someone in his arms the next morning. He looked down. _Katie_. He daren't move in case she woke.

_She looks so beautiful in the morning. She looks so angelic. So…beautiful. I have no other words for her. She's just…perfect._

He swept her hair across his chest, as she had her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair, brushing his hands through it. _Her hair soft too…is everything about this girl perfect!_ He sighed out loud._ She's too good for me._ Soon after he had thought that, her eyes fluttered open to reveal her beautiful green eyes again.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey, pillow" she grinned. Oliver grinned back

"Wouldn't have it any other way"

"Ollie, I forgot…oh no…" she looked horrified as she looked over at the bottom of the boy dorm stairs. A blond boy Oliver recognised as Nathan form Katie's year strode over to them.

"Have you told him?" he demanded form Katie

"N-no" she faltered.

"Tell who what?" Oliver asked, completely confused

"Tell you to stay away from her" Nathan said aggressively.

"Nathan!" Katie screamed.

"What?" he asked

"I was going to tell him!" She caught the look on his face. "Not to stay away from me Ollie. It's just…Nathan and I…are…"

"Going out" Nathan finished with a smirk. Oliver was broken. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't even look at Katie. He locked gaze with Nathan, who glared back.

"Nate!" Katie screamed at him again.

"Sorry. C'mon Kate" he said as he offered her his hand which she took. Oliver could feel her eyes burning into his skin for some sort of acknowledgement he'd heard them. Oliver didn't say anything. Even if he tried, he was sure it wouldn't work, so he kept his mouth shut and watched them walk away, hand in hand.

Oliver felt like his world had crashed and burned at his feet, leaving him to fall into deep nothingness and die. Oliver could feel his eyes burning. H couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. Guys don't cry. _How…what…when…why!_ He stared into the fire, not able to look where they'd gone._ Nate and Kate…how perfect._ He thought bitterly.

"Oliver!" he heard a girl shout. _Oh no…not a screechy **fan-girl**_. "Oliver!" he heard the voice again and realised it was his Chaser, Alicia Spinnet, a fourth year.

"Hey Alicia" Oliver sighed. She came running down the girl dorm stairs.

"What's wrong? Was it…has she told you?"

"Um…no, _Nathan_ did" he made a guttural sound which sounded like dog.

"I'm sorry Oliver" Alicia sighed, "She told me and Ange last week.

"Last week? Nice to know I'm well informed. She could've at least told me about it…"

"That's what I said. She told us she didn't know how to tell you. Oliver, she likes you too, but you said it all too late." She sat down next to him.

"I know" he said, rubbing his temples. "I don't think I can deal with this," he sighed.

"You can, Oliver. If you don't, you won't even be her friend" she smiled grimly.

"I know"

"I know you love her, Oliver, and I'm sorry Katie didn't have the guts to tell you herself that she was dating _Nathan_, but you really have to deal with it, and get on with life."

"You're right. How is it you're always right? Even in Quidditch…scary" he smiled.

"Too right" she grinned, "Bye Oliver, and if you don't mind me saying, I think you should get a girl. One your own age. You need a distraction…and it might attract Katie's jealousy," she added with a wink. She got up and climbed the stairs without another word.

"Thanks" he called up.

_She's right…as always. I need a girl. But I don't like any other girl…_

"Hello, Wood" He looked up to see beautiful violet eyes gazing back at him.

"Hey, Sara" he grinned._ Think quickly. Ask her out. NOW! _He stood up, looking at the blond-haired girl. "How are you?"

"Good" she grinned, "You?"

"I'm…okay" he grinned back. "You wanna go for a walk…there's nothing much to do today"

"Yeah sure" she smiled sweetly. "I heard about the Katie incident…" she said as they headed out the doors to the grounds

"Oh…_that_. I guess _Nathan's_ better for her…same age…"

"You should know…most girls don't care about age gaps, Oliver"

"I know…but I'm leaving next year…"

"Yeah, we are…I'm going to miss Hogwarts when we leave" she sighed as she sat down next to the lake. Oliver followed suit.

"So am I, but I'm sure there are better things to do in life than get locked up in a dungeon with Snape for two hours trying to remember what he told us in first year." Sara giggled

"That was really funny. He gave you detention for not knowing where a bezoar came from…" Oliver laughed with her, then fell silent.

"I still don't know where it comes from…he never told me…"

Sara laughed more, then said, gasping for air, "For future reference…a goat's stomach, Ollie" then she burst out laughing again.

"Oh yeah…" he grinned._ I love her laugh. She's really cute too…and she has a great personality._

"So…why did you want to walk with me, Oliver?" she asked sweetly, looking up at him, eyes sparkling in the sun.

"I…I wanted to ask you…if you'd go out with me?"

Sara, to his great relief, grinned. "Of course, Oliver. I'm sure I can take your mind off of Katie"

Oliver grinned. She'd seen right through him. "I really do like you, Sara" he smiled.

"Well, I would hope so" she joked, "after asking me out"

"C'mon. We'll go get lunch…I missed breakfast"

"Okay" she smiled. They got up and walked towards the castle. Oliver put his arm around Sara and thankfully, she accepted, putting her arm around him too. They walked into the Great hall and took a seat next to each other, near the rest of the Quidditch team.

"Oliver?" Fred asked, looking at him very weirdly.

"Yes?"

"Are you…going out with…Sara?" George said, sounding astounded.

"Yes" he grinned. He caught Alicia's eye and she grinned back.

"And…um…what about…Katie?" Fred asked

"She's going out with Nathan"

"_Nathan!_" They both said at the same time.

"Yes, Nathan"

"Wow" they both gasped.

"So" he turned around to face Sara, "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Oh…it's Hogsmeade, we could go there" she grinned.

"Okay. What about the rest of today?"

"It's Quidditch practise today, Oliver. I heard you talking about it yesterday"

"Oh yeah…want to come and watch?"

"Oh…um…okay" she grinned.

**Yeah, I know it's short. Well, I guess I dreamed up a lot of ideas last night and had to get it down, so this is why you're getting the next chapter early! WOOHOO!**

**Hope you all had a happy Christmakkah!**

**Black Flaming heart xox **


	7. Today and Tomorrow still await us

**Heya, back for another chapter!**

**Ta to all my reviewers, you're all the best!**

**Imakeeper – Lmao, it's all going wrong …**

**MotherCrumpet – I know … poor Oliver. I feel really bad about making these things happen now **

**Giddyupgal – I think Sara's too smart to go with someone like_ Nathan_. And I don't know if I've even read your stories yet … okay, I'll read them once I've finished this chapter you anticipate **

**Norg – Yay! Sorry about the last reply, it was just you didn't seem to like the story …**

**Chapter 7 Kates Today and Tomorrow Still Await Us**

_Nathan. Nathan. **Nate**. Nate and Kate, how **perfect**._

_I guess I shouldn't be so bitter … I have Sara after all … she's really sweet. Quiddtch practise was really enjoyable … more that normal … because she was cheering from the stands every time I blocked a goal and I didn't even thing of the certain inconsiderate chaser who tried to put it past me. I am happy at the moment … although I'd be a lot happier if **Nathan** wasn't in the picture. I'd be ecstatic if Katie was with me and not him … but I'm happy enough with Sara … god, that sounded awful … I am very happy with Sara._

_We went to Hogsmeade together today. I learned a lot about her actually. Her favourite colour is red. Her birthday is March 16th. She has a kitten called Tipsy. She has three brothers; Michael, or Mike, fourteen; Timothy, or Tim, twelve; and Edward, or Eddie, nine. Her middle name is Jane. She almost drowned when she was younger, and I got full, terrifying details on this. She lives with her mum, as her dad left when she was only nine. She is also part Scottish. Apparently, her grandfather was from Glasgow, where I come from. She told me she's liked me for a while and never had the courage to say anything, and she thought my Scottish accent was … what was it? Oh yeah … 'really sexy'. At this point I couldn't help but kiss her, and we were in the middle of the main street! But I couldn't help it! She was so damned cute!_

_I don't think Katie knows about Sara and me yet, because she hasn't spoken to me about it. Actually … I haven't spoken to her since I was told about **Nathan**. Maybe she does know and she just doesn't want to talk to me about it. Maybe she's too busy with **Nathan**. Maybe she's been told to stay away from me. **Nathan **did seem pretty protective over her … oh well. I shouldn't really care for her as much as I do. It's starting to scare even me. Maybe I don't love her. Maybe it's just a crush. Who am I kidding? Of course it isn't 'just a crush'! I love her, dammit! I hate loving her as much as I do! I have to let go of her. I have to control my emotions. I'm going to let her go. I'm going to try to let her go anyway …_

"Hey," a voice said from behind him. He was in the Gryffindor tower, staring into the fire. He turned around and grinned.

"Hey Sara" She smiled and sat down next to him on the couch, "How are you?"

"Good. Even better after you kissed me today …" she smiled and he grinned back.

"Yeah … sorry about that … couldn't help it. Male hormones, you know …"

"Yeah, I've heard about those. Male hormones can be incredibly annoying at times. They make guys do completely random, yet completely enjoyable things to the girl he likes."

"Yup. You like randomness?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course"

Oliver leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. "Good, I'm a random guy," he said softly. Sara whimpered.

"Don't do that again. Do you know how much I want you right now?"

"I can only imagine. Sorry, I have to go talk to a guy … see you in … ten minutes?"

Sara smiled, "I'm holding you to it"

"You're the best" he said, pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I know" she said as Oliver got up and left the Common room.

He stepped outside the portrait hole and made his way down to the Great Hall where lunch was just finishing up. He caught sight of Alicia with Angelina coming towards him.

"Hi 'Licia. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure" she smiled.

"Bye Alicia, see you in the tower" Angelina said and she trotted up the stairs.

"Hi Oliver"

"Um … hi. I just wanted to say thanks for Friday night. You really knocked some sense into me"

Alicia smiled. "No problem. You're such a pessimist at times, Oliver"

"I know"

"Look on the bright side from now on, okay?"

"Glass is half full, not half empty, right?"

"What's in the glass? That's the question. Is it strong? Firewhisky?"

"You've got a weird humour … but it's really funny" he laughed

"Yeah, I've been told I'm a sarcastic bitch at times, but I like being sarcastic … it's me, you know?"

"Yeah. I'm not really funny at all"

"I'm sure that's not true Oliver. You make us all laugh at practise"

"You're laughing at me, not with me at practise. Most of the time I'm too much of an annoying prick to be funny"

Alicia laughed. "See? You are funny!"

Oliver grinned. "See you later, okay? I told Sara I'd be back in ten minutes"

"Okay. Good pick, by the way" she winked and left after Angelina.

"I heard you're going out with George!" he called to her retreating back. She turned around on the stairs, blushing profusely.

"Yeah, I am"

"Don't let it affect the team!"

Alicia mock-glared and headed up the stairs again.

_Sweet girl_. He grinned to himself._ I'm so lucky to have such a great team._ He started walking up the grand staircase to the Gryffindor tower.

He entered the portrait hole and at once saw Katie and Nathan in a squashy armchair, both sleeping. Katie was on his lap, her legs curled up and her head on his shoulder. Oliver felt a wave of jealousy wash over him, but that was soon over-ridden when he saw Sara walking toward him.

"Hey" she said, "Want to go sit?" she asked, indicating the armchair next to Katie and Nathan. Oliver looked at Katie, then back to Sara.

"Let's go for a walk again."

"You don't even want to be near Katie any more, do you?"

"Not really," he said truthfully.

"C'mon, let's just sit down. They're both asleep anyway" she said, taking Oliver's hand in hers and pulling him in the direction of the chair.

"Okay," he said, giving in. Oliver sat down and pulled Sara down on top of him. She giggled slightly.

"You're comfortable"

"Ta," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "You're the best girlfriend ever. You're so … understanding about … well, you know"

"I know it was hard for you," she said snuggling closer to him and burying her head into his neck. "It was horrible thing for her to do, and I also know you needed someone to take you're mind off it all."

"Yeah, I did, but I think I'm over it all now … no use holding on to yesterday when today and tomorrow still await us."

"A very positive outlook, Ollie," she smiled into his neck.

"Yeah. A friend told me to stop being so pessimistic, and I think she was right"

"I think this girl has the right idea … who was it anyway?"

"Alicia Spinnet. She a fourth year. One of my very talented Chasers."

"Oh yes, I know her. The one with the really nice dark hair?"

"Uh … yeah. She's the one that told me to forget about what Katie did to me and get on with life without her."

"Without me?" Oliver turned to see Katie looking at him through tears.

"Yes," he said harshly.

A few tears fell. "I'm really sorry Oliver. I still want to be your friend."

"I don't want you to be," he said, still in the same hash tone.

"Oliver …" Sara said, taking his hand again.

Oliver looked at her and sighed. "I can't be your friend, Katie. I've settled for being just a friend with you and I'm sick of it. I can't even stand to be near you anymore after what you did to me … that hurt, Kates. But it's not like I have to avoid you, because your doing a great job of avoiding me, haven't you?"

"I'm so sorry Oliver" she wept.

"I don't care anymore, Kates"

"But Oliver –"

"_No_, Katie." She looked at him for a second, before wiping her tears away, gently waking Nathan and leaving up the girl dorm stairs together.

"You know you shouldn't have done that," Sara sighed.

"I … I _can't_ be her friend anymore. I can't trust myself to be friends again with her. I need to be able to know that her boyfriend won't kill me if I look at her!"

"Shhh, Oliver. Okay, so Nathan's a little … protective –"

"Possessive," Oliver corrected

"But you are too. Remember when Flint asked Katie out last year? He was out cold for almost a week!"

"That was … okay, I get you point"

"But it's good to be protective sometimes Oliver. Nathan has good reason to be protective over Katie. He was threatened by you, and still is threatened by most of the male population in most of the years, of all houses. He has a right to take care of her, and seeing as she's his girlfriend, she's accepted the protection."

"You're so right."

"I'm quite good at this philosophical stuff, really"

Oliver smiled, "You're so good for me"

"You're good for me too. I need to think about things more with you. I can feel my brain filling to the brim"

"Well, I'm a complex guy"

"No guy is complex, Oliver"

"I guess female moods change a lot more than male, and that makes them more complex"

"That and quite a few other things"

Oliver looked thoughtful for a second, then smiled. "You make me think about things too"

"Well, you need something else to think about other than Quidditch"

"Hey! Quidditch is a fine thing to think about!"

"I'm sure it is … some of the time. Not _all _of the time though"

"I like thinking about it though"

Sara smiled, "How many times have you thought about it today?"

"Uh … when I saw the rest of the team in Hogsmeade, and just there … I usually think about it a _lot_ more than that!"

"That's because I was constantly giving you things to think about"

"Are you _always _right?"

"I'm afraid I am"

After a moment Oliver yawned. "I'm tired" he declared.

"So am I"

Oliver sighed contently and wrapped his arms tighter around her and they both drifted off to sleep.

:-)£$£$£$£$(-:

Oliver woke when something hit his cheek, hard.

"Ouch!" he yelled. He opened his eyes to see Katie, standing in front of him.

"You're actually going out with Sara!"

"Yes. Why did you slap me!"

"You wouldn't wake up!"

"Where is Sara anyway?"

"Girls dorm. She said we need to talk about this."

"About _what_? There's nothing to talk about. I'm with Sara, you're with _Nathan_"

"Don't say his name like that" she snapped

"I can say his name how I want, Bell"

"Degraded me to second-name-only now?"

"I don't like the way you're talking to me seeing as I've done _nothing wrong_!"

"'_Nothing wrong'_! What about telling me you didn't want to be friends with me anymore?"

"I've done _nothing wrong_!" he repeated angrily, "And I did not deserve to be slapped!"

"You deserve everything you get, Oliver. You really upset me yesterday"

"And you really upset me! Why didn't you tell me you were going out with _Nathan_!"

"I … okay, I'm going to be straight with you Oliver. I can't _help _but love you back. I can't _help_ to feel the same way about you as you do – or did – about me, okay! I've been going out with Nathan for about three weeks, and I should have told you Oliver, I know I should have, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I always had the feeling that it would ruin our friendship if I didn't tell you soon. I do love you Oliver, but I _can't_ be! I _can't_ be with you because I care too much about you and would fall apart if I lost you, like I already have"

"You haven't lost me completely, I just don't know if I can go back to being friends, and it's because I care so much about you that I got so upset. I couldn't believe you didn't tell me. Maybe if you told me the truth everything would be different. I wouldn't have said anything to you about my feelings!"

"I know and I'm _so sorry_ Oliver. I was so _stupid_! I really want to be your friend again, Oliver"

"I've already told you; I _can't_. I don't want to be in love with you anymore, and every time I'm near you, all those feelings come flooding back. I need time to get over you. Plus, I don't think _Nathan_ would be too pleased. That guy hates me with a passion"

"He _doesn't!_"

"He does"

"He's a really sweet guy Oliver, and he knows how much I care about you"

"That's probably why he hates me"

"He _doesn't_ hate you!"

"He does!"

"Oliver, I like him, so drop it"

"Fine"

There was a small silence.

"I missed talking to you, Katie"

"Then be my friend again"

"We've been through this, Katie, _no_"

"Will you just _think _about it?"

"Katie …"

"Just think about it!"

"Fine! Fine. I think it's better for both of us to be with people our won age anyway"

"Yeah …"

"This is all my fault, you know. If I'd kept my mouth shut, we would still be friends"

"We can still be friends, Oliver"

"I know we can, but I don't think I could deal with it, okay?"

"Just consider it" she said. She walked forwards, towards him and kissed his forehead. "I miss you so much, Ollie," and with that, she left up the girl's dorm stairs.

_I'm not even going to bother considering it. I know I can't be friends with her, so what's the point? I do miss her, but I have to get over her before I can be friends again. I can't believe she didn't tell me about **Nathan**!_

**Okay, there we go. PLEASE REVIEW! I can tell how many hits the chapters have, and how many read it and didn't review. It only takes a couple more seconds! PLEASE!**


	8. She'll use this agianst me!

**Chapter 8 Kates akdhfvbawh**

"Oliver, you should just be her friend again!" Sara was trying to tell the thick skulled boy sitting next to her.

"No" he said defiantly.

"Why not! You've been friends for, like, ever, Oliver!"

"I wonder why I'm talking to you if you're gonna yell at me …" he said as he moved forward in the chair to stand up.

"Oliver," she said, taking his hand, "Just listen. You've known her since she was seven. She trusts you. She loves you back! Why can't you just dump me and go after her, because I know she wants you to, and I also know you want to!"

"Sara, I _don't _want to, that's the thing! I don't think I love her anymore!"

"Oliver, you _do_! I honestly don't care anymore if you drop me and pick up her. If that's what you want to d, that's okay with me."

"But I _don't_! I don't want to 'drop you and pick up her'! I want to be with _you_, Sara!"

"Really?" she asked, almost hopeful.

"Yes, really" he said in a softer tone than he had been using throughout their argument.

"But, Oliver," she almost whispered, "I want you to be her friend again. And if it doesn't work out this time, fine, leave it like this; you being miserable, and I'm sure she's miserable too," she added hastily.

"But Sara …" he whined.

"But Oliver" she said firmly

"It's not as easy as that. I need to _apologise_! Do you have any idea how difficult that'll be for me!"

"Just do it. It's not like it's someone you don't know! You've been friends with the girl for ages!"

"But that makes it even more difficult! Katie doesn't forgive easily. If I'm her friend long enough, she'll drag this up whenever we disagree! It'll be like ammunition! I don't wanna give her a damn bomb that'll detonate when, or if, I have another argument with her! She holds grudges! Never, ever lets anything go!"

"Oliver. I need you to stop this. Maybe she will let this go … it was her fault anyway"

"You know what I just noticed? You don't say her name. You avoid saying her name like the plague"

"I do not!"

"You do! I don't think I've ever heard you say her name more than twice"

"I don't need to use her name that often!"

"Sara, I know you don't like her much because I used to like her," he said bluntly. "You don't need to not like her anymore because I'm not her friend, I'm not in love with her, damnit, I don't even like the fucker anymore!"

"But _Oliver_! You are just trying to block you're feelings out now! I know you truly still love … Katie. I know you want to be with her! I _KNOW_ Oliver!"

"You don't know anything" he muttered.

"I know a lot more than you think I do!" she screamed

"Like what!"

"LIKE SHE LOVES YOU TOO! SHE'S DUMPED NATHAN AND DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU! SHE WANTS YOU, OLIVER, AND SHE'S PREPARED TO DO ANYTHING TO GET YOU!" she screamed at the top of her voice

"She … I … Na- … ma- …wh- … huh!" he tripped over his own words.

"SHE LOVES YOU! AND SHE IS WILLING TO TRY AND GET ME OUT OF THE PICTURE!"

"But … she … I … when?" he stuttered

"She told me yesterday" she muttered.

"But … I don't love her anymore."

"Oh, shut up. You know you do. You've just been trying to stop those feelings you have for her. Just, get it over with and dump me. I don't want to be in a relationship where I'm being threatened anymore."

"But … I don't want to dump you"

"Of course you do!"

"Sara Danielle Nichols, I don't want to dump you. I'll talk to Katie. Everything will be fine" he said confidently. "What did she say to you?"

Oliver could see tears forming in Sara's violet eyes. He engulfed her in a hug. "She was being really horrible to me, Oliver" she sobbed. "I didn't think Katie was like that. She threatened to hex me, Ollie." Oliver held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"How does she expect to do that if I'm with you most of the time?" he whispered to her whimpering form. Sara looked up and smiled a watery smile.

"Thank you Oliver, thank you" she whispered.

Oliver leaned in and kissed her deeply. He pulled back and whispered, "I'll never let her hurt you."

…:-:-)$&$&$&$£(-:-:…

Really, really short chapter, I'm sorry! I felt bad for not updating sooner!


	9. Sara, Nathan and Flint?

_**THANK 'OO LOVELY REVEIWERS!**_

**Chapter 9, Kates, Sara, Nathan and Flint?**

_I just realised I haven't named the last two chapters … oh well._

"She's a _LIAR _Oliver!" Katie screamed

"She wouldn't lie about something like this!" he shouted

"She would AND HAS!"

"Why would she lie!"

"Because she _hates_ me, that's why!"

"No she doesn't! I'm so fed up with this Katie! I hate shouting at you!"

"THEN _DON'T_!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

"I have no choice! You won't listen if I talk normally! You never have!"

"I do listen to you Oliver! I'm the only one who can withstand the Quidditch talk twenty-four seven!"

"That's not fair" he muttered

"Treating me like this isn't fair!"

"I'm not treating you any short from what you deserve" he said nastily

"How can you be so cruel, Oliver? How can you treat me like this? I know you better than myself, and you still shut me out because of some slut that you believe every untruthful word that comes out her filthy mouth!"

She'd stepped in dangerous waters. Oliver began to get really angry. He felt his face heating up and he had to grit his teeth together. "_Don't call Sara a slut_" he said in a danger tone, but Katie was known for not stepping down.

"SHE _IS_ A SLUT!"

"_She **ISN'T**_"

"IS!"

"**_KATIE_**!" he roared. "I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have asked to talk then, Oliver" she said. Oliver could see tears in her eyes, yet he didn't do anything, he just let her walk away, keeping his 'don't mess with me, I'm in a **_VERY_** bad mood' look on his face.

"What was that about?" Alicia Spinnet asked from somewhere behind him; he didn't bother turning around.

"I can't even talk to her anymore without us shouting at each other" he said miserably as he buried his face in his hands. "I miss being her friend, really I do, but I can't even be civil to her anymore, not when she's being horrible to Sara"

"Um … Oliver, Katie has never been horrible to Sara … but …"

"But what?" he said, spinning around to face her. She looked awfully uncomfortable, standing next to the fire and looking frightened.

"I can't tell you Oliver. I promised I wouldn't, but I'm scared Katie will get hurt …"

"Tell me" he said firmly.

"Sara. Please, stop seeing Sara. I know it was my idea, but it was really stupid of me, and I've put Katie in danger too …"

"What do you mean, Alicia?" Oliver asked, starting to get confused.

"I'm so sorry Oliver. I shouldn't have given you that advice. Find Katie again. Ask her to tell you what happened, and don't jump to conclusions, because it will sound dodgy" she said, still looking slightly scared.

"What's _wrong_?"

"Ask Katie, Oliver, please. Don't drag me into this" she said in a pleading tone.

"Uh … okay … can I go upstairs?"

"Um … no, I'll get her" she said as she headed upstairs to the girls dorms.

"Thanks" he muttered as he sat down again.

He waited for a couple of minutes before he heard shouting.

" … I WON'T, ALICIA! IT'S HIS OWN FAULT IF HE CAN'T SEE WHAT'S IN FRONT OF HIM!"

He waited a few more moments before he heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Alicia, and she was crying.

"She won't come down," she sniffed.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly and hugged her quickly before running out of the portrait hole.

_If she isn't coming down, I'm going up_ he thought wildly as he ran flat out towards the Quidditch pitch. He skidded into the changing rooms and bolted to the Captains office. He grabbed his broom and ran out the changing rooms, not bothering to lock the office. Once outside, he mounted his broom and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. He flew around until he found his own dormitory, (now he knew where he was) and set off towards the girls dormitories. He came to a halt outside a window and looked inside the room. First years. He flew upwards three floors. Fourth year. Katie was huddled on her bed, and by the looks of it, she was crying.

Oliver tapped the window quietly. She looked up, and she scowled. She opened the window and Oliver stepped onto the window ledge, crouched, and slid into the room, then pulled his broom inside.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"You've been crying" Oliver stated.

"No shit, Sherlock"

"Katie" he growled

"What?"

"Why have you been crying?"

"I … hit my … toe off … the dresser …"

"Liar" he stated

"I did!"

"Which dresser?" he said looking around. There was no dresser in the room, only four small wardrobes.

"Uh …" she looked around too. "Fine, I didn't. It's on your account, happy? Ego inflated enough!"

"Katie … what was Alicia talking about?"

"What did she say?" she snapped

"Something about you being in danger because of Sara." Oliver watched her pale. "What's this about, Katie?"

"It doesn't matter" she muttered, trying to hide the new tears that were forming.

"Katie? Please tell me what's going on?"

"Ollie, you won't believe me if I told you, so what's the point? If I tell you, you'll hate me more and I don't want that" she said blinking away the tears.

"Katie, I don't hate you …"

"You will if I tell you!" she said, letting a few tears fall. Oliver wiped them away.

"Kate, please. I want to understand what's happening."

"You really want to know Oliver? You want to help me?"

"Yes, Katie"

"Then stop seeing Sara"

"_What_!"

"She's the one who initiates all of this. It's her, and _Flint,_" she spat.

"Flint? What has Sara got to do with Marcus Flint?"

"She's fucking him, Oliver" she said as if there were to be no questions asked after it.

"WHAT!"

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me! Flint is with Sara to get to you, but he also wants something else – me"

Oliver shook his head and sat down on Katie's bed.

"Sara has been threatening me to leave you alone, saying she'll hex me if I come near you. Flint has been doing … stuff to me"

"Stuff?" he asked in a monotone

She looked at him pointedly. "Touching me, locking me in rooms with him and almost _raping_ me" she hissed at him

Oliver stood up and stared at her. "_Raping_!"

"He hasn't. I punched him and broke his nose before he could" she muttered. Oliver engulfed her in a warm hug.

"Katie" he breathed, "Flint'll be dead by tomorrow"

"_No_!" she said suddenly, stepping back, "I can deal with it. I don't want him to know I told you"

"But Katie …"

"_NO_!"

"I still … I don't understand. Why would Sara be with Flint?"

"Oliver, you hardly even noticed her until this year, and she's liked you for years, she feels revenge is in order, or that's what her room mates told me"

"But … but _why_?"

I don't know Oliver, but I know she loathes me, and wants to kill me, and she would if she wasn't going to be thrown into Azkaban for it!"

Oliver sat down again. "I'm so sorry Katie" he whispered. "I should've believed you. I'm so sorry"

Katie sat down next to him. "Its fine" she smiled

"How's Nathan?" he asked. It was the first time he hadn't spat his name.

"Nathan? …Oh, we … um … well, he was friends with Sara, to put it lightly"

"I'm really sorry … and really, really confused"

"He put me in that cupboard with Flint, Oliver. Sara locked the door" she explained.

"Katie …" he breathed again and put his arm around her. "Sweetie, what happened between us? It's felt like years since I've hugged you properly" he said, hugging her to him.

"I'm so sorry Oliver. I've acted like a total bitch"

"No. Katie I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner. I wish I listened to you"

"Its okay, Ollie"

"I still love you" he whispered.

"Oliver …" she said, standing up and walking away from him.

"Kates, I love you. I can't help the way I feel about you. I thought I was over it, but I know I'm so not over you. How can I? I'm in love with you Katie. Are we on the same page here?"

"We are on completely different books, Oliver! We are at different bloody libraries!" she shouted

"Katie, I love you. I don't care if you don't love me back, just don't shut me out so I do something incredibly stupid again, please?"

Katie giggled. "I really miss you, Oliver. I don't know if I love you as more than a friend, but I certainly love you as my friend, and if I lose you again, I don't know what I'll do. I was so miserable, Ollie"

"I felt awful too. Especially after I've shouted at you"

"You shout at me all the time at Quidditch"

"That's for the game though. You know I wouldn't if I could help it"

"Mmmm" she said sceptically with a trace of a smile on her lips.

"Are we friends again?" he said with puppy dog eyes

"We better be" she grinned, and hugged him tightly, "Wub 'ooo" she said in a baby voice

"Love you too" he said as he grinned into her hair. As they pulled away, Oliver kissed her cheek, and judging by the sharp intake of breath on Katie's part, he'd caught her by surprise. "Sorry" he muttered as he picked up his broom, grinning all the while.

**Wooooooooooooo! This is a little longer, but still not my usual for one reason, and one reason only: I found a good book, so I'm spending more time reading than writing. Has anyone heard of the 'Sookie Stackhouse Vampire Mystery' books? 'Dead until Dark', 'Living Dead in Dallas' and 'Club Dead' are the one's I've read so far, but my friend is giving me the rest to borrow (they are all hers, but she gave me them to read) They're really good! (Not as good as Harry Potter!) If you want to check them out of your local library (tehe) the author is: Charlaine Harris.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Black Flaming Heart xxx**


	10. This

**_Kates Chapter 10 'This'_**

Oliver had told Sara to stay away from him and Katie the previous week. He, Katie, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia were all sitting on the comfy chairs in front of the fire. Oliver had his arms around Katie so she was practically sitting on his lap, and Angelina and Alicia were talking about their boyfriends; Fred and George.

Oliver sighed in contentment.

"What?" Katie asked, sounding amused.

"I love being your friend again, plus, it makes Quidditch practise soooo much easier"

Katie smiled, "I suppose it was a good practise today, apart from the torrential rain"

"I can't help the weather" he said softly.

"I know, but you can cancel practise"

"You know I would never cancel a practise" he said in a mock-shocked voice.

"Mmhmm" she smiled into his shoulder. "You're so … comfortable"

"Thanks?" he said uncertainly.

"No, I mean … I love being in your arms"

"I love you being in my arms. We should do this more often"

"We do this literally every night" she grinned up at him.

"Yeah …"

"I should get my homework done, you know" she said, starting to getup, but Oliver stopped her.

"Ten more minutes" he said, shifting her down again

"Oliver …!" she said smiling

"Yes?" he said innocently

"Mmmnrgh" she made a weird sound of surrender as she slumped onto him again. Oliver sighed for a second time. "What?" She sounded irritable this time.

"Awww, you know you love me really" he said, nudging her in the ribs

"Mmm, I'm not so sure …" she joked

"Oooh, acting evil today, are we?"

"No" she huffed

"Sounds like you're being infantile, Kate"

"Don't call me infantile! Stinky, smelly, poo poo brain" she said in a mock-baby voice.

Oliver laughed, and Alicia and Angelina looked at the pair weirdly.

"Okay, you can go get your homework now, but I'm helping" he insisted

"Sure" she smiled and trotted up the girls stairs.

A few minutes later, and Katie still hadn't returned. The girls had left, so Oliver couldn't send one up to see if she was okay. _Oh god,_ he thought,_ Maybe Sara is up there. **Of course she's up there, you idiot!** Maybe Nathan? **Most likely.** Flint can't be up there.** He might be.**_

Oliver jumped up and ran to the boys dormitories and got his broom. He flew up the girls stairs and touched down when he got to the Fourth year one. He stepped up to the door. He could hear voices, one of then definitely male. Oliver knocked on the door. Katie answered, tears streaming down her face. She looked at Oliver with a shocked expression, but quickly changed to pleading. "What's wrong?" he mouthed to her

"Ahhh, Wood, how lovely to see you" That answered that question. Marcus Flint was shorter than Oliver, and more gangly. Oliver was much taller and had more muscle, but that was to be expected of a keeper, whereas chasers were, more often than not, female.

"What are you doing here?" Ice would've been surprised at the coldness of Oliver's tone. (AN: I told you those books were good, I got that line from Living Dead in Dallas)

"Speaking to my dear Katie Ball, of course"

"Get out" he said in the same freezing tone. He saw Katie shiver involuntary

"No" Flint said simply and opened the door wider so Oliver could step inside. He did, though he regretted it the moment he moved his feet. Flint was not alone; Sara and Nathan were sitting on a bed each, glaring daggers at him and Katie.

"Ah, my dear ex, how wonderful to see you" Sara said in a saccharine sweet voice.

Oliver didn't even look at her; his gaze was fixed with Flint touching Katie.

_I really don't know how to handle this. I need to help Katie, but what can I do? Flint is making me feel sick, but I'm guessing; not have as much as he is Katie.** Hit him**. How can I hit him if he's holding Katie in front of him? **The other two. Hit Nathan; you've wanted to do that for a long time**. If I hit one, the others will fight back. _Katie was looking at him with seriously-frightened-out-of-her-wits eyes. She knew if something wasn't done soon, something was going to happen to her, or maybe it already had … Oliver mentally shook himself.

"Katie, are you okay?" he asked softly. She gave him one stiff nod.

"Has she fucked you yet, Oliver?" Sara hissed. Oliver looked a her for only the second time.

"Nether have you" he said with dignity.

"Has _anyone_?" Nathan laughed a wicked laugh.

"Yes" Oliver said tersely through gritted teeth.

"She was a virgin" Nathan pointed at Katie, "Until Marcus raped her last week"

Oliver looked at Katie. She was crying new tears as she looked at him. Oliver almost fell apart. _She told me he hadn't … I can't believe it … Flint is going to **DIE!**_

Oliver pulled himself together just in time for Flint to throw a punch at his jaw; he ducked and punched Flint in the stomach. Flint winced and stepped back. Hatred, no, _loathing_ of this guy for six years spilled into Oliver's bloodstream as he threw another punch at the pitiful Slytherin before him. Punch after punch from Oliver, meant that Nathan had stepped up and was punching Oliver away from Flint. Oliver smashed Nathan over his head with his fist, and Nathan was out cold. Flint had begun to cry, and Sara was screaming at him. Finally, Oliver stopped kicking the pile of Slytherin in the stomach and ran to Katie, who had been magically bound to the bed when Oliver wasn't looking.

Katie looked completely stricken that Oliver had hit two fair sized boys to the ground without getting hurt himself. Her eyes flashed to the left and Oliver ducked just in time for a stunning spell to hit off the wall behind him. Sara was holding her wand, her eyes glinting maliciously.

"Put the wand down" growled Oliver

"No" she hissed.

"What is this about, Sara!"

"I LOVE YOU, AND YOU STILL LIKE _HER _BETTER!" she screamed

"She deserves to be liked better! She isn't the one pointing her wand at me!"

"You deserve to _die_ for what you've done to me, Oliver"

Oliver was shocked. _'Die'? What've I done to deserve to die!_

"What have I done, Sara?"

"You've broken my heart!"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU ARE A MALICIOUS BITCH WHO THREATENED MY BEST FRIEND!"

"SHE DESERVED IT!"

"It's not her fault I like her!"

Sara looked wildly around. This girl had gone insane. Evidently, she didn't have an answer to Oliver's statement.

"Oliver" Oliver hardly heard Katie speak from behind him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please, get me out of here" she barely whispered. Oliver nodded and turned back to Sara, eyes still glinting.

"Put the wand down" he said softly, but firmly. She obeyed. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you, because you probably wouldn't be like this if I had. I liked you a lot, Sara, why did you have to do this to Katie? She hasn't done anything wrong. She doesn't deserve this"

Sara just stared at him, the glint now gone.

"Why did you let Flint do that to her? How could you let raping happen when it could happen to you some time in your life? If it does happen, you'll then know how awful I'm sure Katie feels. And having to be around him in school and at Quidditch must've been hell. If you do get raped, Sara, then you'll know how helpless you'll feel against your attacker and how isolated you feel afterwards. I hope it does happen to you" he spat.

Sara still stared at him for another second, then looked at the two unconscious bodies of the boys. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "I don't know why I did it"

"Get out" Oliver growled. She obeyed again. Oliver drew his wand and pointed it at the two. In a flash of purple light, the two had vanished. Oliver had transported them to their dorm floors. He turned to a shaking Katie. He unbound her and took her in his arms, rocking her silently, kissing the top of her head as she cried.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"I'm sorry too" he mumbled into her hair. Oliver kissed her cheek quite close to her mouth.

"What for?" she asked, leaning back in his arms

"This" he said as he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

**Very short, I'm sorry, but I thought I'd put a kind of cliff hanger thingy . I've almost finished my books, so I'll be posting more chapters more often … probably.**


	11. Yes

**Chapter 11 Kates Yes**

Oliver pulled away from the shocked and frozen Katie. Her eyes were wide and were as large as saucers. She looked blankly at him for a second, then shot him a panicked glance and hurried out of the room.

_Damnit … **She's never going to talk to you ever again …** Not for a while, anyway. God, I'm such an idiot!** Yup.** Thanks … **You're the one who thought it …** I know. I still didn't want it confirmed. **But you confirmed it yourself. **Shut it … **No. She's gonna be avoiding you now … **I'll try and find her.** Oooh. Mr Super Hero … **Didn't I tell you to shut it? **Yes … **Follow the damned instruction! **No … **I know I'm an idiot, okay? I've been incredibly stupid. I shouldn't have kissed her! She's been raped! SHE'S BEEN RAPED BY FLINT! **KILL HIM!** I think I almost did …_

Oliver felt a wave of anger course through him and he bolted out the room and down the stairs. _I thought they were supposed to repel boys… _He thought vaguely as he ran out of the Common room. He dashed out of the Entrance hall and out to the grounds. He scanned the sloping lawns. No sign. He rushed to the Quidditch pitch and looked in the changing rooms. Still no sign. He went out onto the pitch and scanned the sky. Nothing. He looked to the stands. _Katie …_ She was half-way up the Gryffindor stands, head in her hands, staring at her feet. Oliver ran up the stairs, but very quietly. He looked down the row when he got to the top. She still hadn't looked up. He sat behind her. He gently stroked her hair down her back. She tensed and turned around.

"Hey" he said weakly. She still had the shocked expression on her features. "I'm sorry, Kates." Katie turned back round, looking out to the pitch. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me about Flint …"

"I couldn't …" she choked

"Katie, you know you can tell me everything," he said, putting his hands on her back.

Katie nodded slightly. "Sorry" she muttered

"Was … was Nathan telling the truth? Were you a …a …?"

"A virgin?" she said clearly. "Yes."

Oliver shivered involuntarily. "Did he … did her hurt you too badly?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes" she sighed. "I have … bruises …"

Oliver didn't want to think about that too much. "I'm so sorry Kates. Did I scare you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Just a little" she muttered. Oliver rubbed her back slightly.

"You have no idea how much will-power it takes to not do it again" he groaned

Katie didn't say anything, but she lay back in the seat more, looking up at him.

"I can't believe how stupid I've been" Oliver said, sweeping the hair off her forehead.

"Too wrapped up in your own affairs to be worrying about mine?" she smiled.

"I should've been there for you, and instead …"

"You were with Sara"

"I'm sorry Katie"

"It's fine" she said, leaning her head on his leg.

"I'll always be there for you from now on, Kates"

"I know I should be scared by that prospect, but I'm oddly comforted" she smiled up at him and Oliver stroked her hair again.

"I don't think I've ever cared so much about one person in my life"

Katie looked slightly uncomfortable, but Oliver just grinned, stroking her cheek.

"Don't kiss me again. I don't think my nervous system could take it" she smiled

"I'm sorry" Oliver said, looking slightly put out.

"Its fine," she said, standing up, climbing over the bench and sitting down next to him. Oliver hugged her to him.

"I can't imagine how you're feeling just now, Kates, but I really want to help you"

"I don't think _anyone_ can help me, Ollie"

Oliver kissed the top of her head and rocked her slightly.

"I think this is what I need" she said abruptly.

"What?" Oliver asked, confused

"Kiss me"

"Wh – wha – huh?" Oliver stuttered. Katie didn't answer, in words anyway. She kissed him, and he kissed back, once he'd gotten over the initial shock, wrapping his arms around her, and hers around him.

"I can't – wha – but – _huh_!" Oliver tripped over his words.

"Sorry" she muttered, smiling at his completely confused state.

"N-no, 's'okay. What the _fuck_?"

"I kissed you"

"Well, duh"

"I dunno, Oliver. I don't know what I feel about you, but I know the feelings I _do_ have are really, really strong, whatever they are."

"B – but - "

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that"

"It's fine" he said irritably. "Tell me _why _you did it!"

"I don't know" she said, shaking her head.

Oliver and Katie stared at each other blankly.

"What exactly … _when_ exactly did this happen!"

"I've _always_ had feelings for you, Oliver." Oliver had to take a large, calming breath to stop himself from having a panic attack. He closed his eyes, a headache was coming on.

"I _still_ don't understand"

"Neither do I"

They just stared at each other blankly again.

"I'm now completely and utterly confused to oblivion" stated Oliver

"Mmm" Katie agreed. "Want to go back up to the castle?"

Oliver nodded and stood. Katie kissed him again Oliver looked at her, shocked again. She shrugged and took his hand to lead him downstairs.

"Um … Katie, what's happening?"

Katie looked deep in thought for a moment, then turned to look at him. "I don't know"

"Do you want us t be more than we were? More than friends?"

"I don't know"

"What _do _you want, Katie?"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know"

Oliver stayed silent for a second, then said, "You know, I've only kissed you once, and you've kissed me twice"

"So?"

Oliver spun her round and kissed her for a long moment.

"Sorry" he grinned as he stepped back from her.

Katie mock-glared at him and began walking again.

Oliver still stood there. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he called after her. Katie stopped dead in her tracks. She spun round to face him, eyes wide in shock.

Katie obviously didn't know what to say.

"Sorry, I have the tendency to say stuff out f the blue" he said, running to catch up with her and stroking her hair on her shoulders.

"Yes" she said suddenly. Oliver gaped at her.

"What?" he asked in an awed voice.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend" she said simply, unfreezing.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes" she said, smirking

"Wow" was all he could say. "Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow!" Evidently he didn't know what to do either, because he didn't move.

"You okay?" she asked with a lopsided smile, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Oliver nodded numbly.

"Talk, Ol'"

After a pause, he said; "I can't believe you said … you said _yes_!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You've been my friend since you started the team in your second year!"

"What don you mean?"

"You _know_ me!"

"Oliver, that's a good thing"

"It is?"

"It means I know what you like, what annoys you, and I know all your friends, because they're my friends too!"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank Merlin you said yes. I don't think I could _live_ if you didn't. You know how hard it would be to survive knowing that we'd kissed four times?"

"Five" she corrected as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Five" he agreed as he hugged her. "We'd better get up to the castle. We have practise later, and we need to eat something before we head down to the pitch." Katie pouted, giving him puppy-dog eyes. "Never going to work," he grinned. Katie mock-huffed and let go of him, as he did she. As they started walking up to the castle, Oliver pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her as they passed the old oak tree.

**They are finally a couple! Officially! I know it wasn't very well done, but I wrote another version of this chapter and really, really didn't like it, so I put this one in.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I kinda forgot to thank you guys for a while. I've remembered now! Woohoo!**

**Special Note: I guess I got my chapter up first, Giddyupgal D I told you I was kidding on.**

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	12. I can't do this

**Chapter 12 Kates I can't do this**

"Kaaaaaatieeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Kaaaaaaaaatieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"KAAAAAAAATIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"_WHAT_!" Katie screamed and stood up. Oliver sat her down again.

"Helloooooooo, Ms Grumpy" Alicia chimed.

"Hi" she said huffily.

"So?" Angelina said

"'So' what?"

"So, what's up with this?" she said, indicating Katie and Oliver.

Oliver grinned, and Katie flushed pink. "Nothing"

"Not a thing" Oliver backed up.

"Mmmhmm" they both said disbelievingly.

"What?" Katie asked

"_Nothing_" Angelina imitated Katie

"_Not a thing_" Alicia imitated Oliver

"Meh" Katie brushed it off as she got up, took Oliver's hand and dragged him to the portrait hole.

"Woe, woe, woe" Oliver said as he stopped her by standing still outside the common room

"What?"

"Keeping this a secret now?"

"Not particularly. I just don't want them to ask me five thousand questions yet"

"Kaatiee"

"Mmm?"

"Tell them"

"Why?"

"Because I think you should have friends around you at the moment" he said, whilst holding her hand.

"Oliver, if this is about _Flint_ and his cronies, I don't care any more. They can do what they want. It doesn't affect me anymore. They've done the worst they could possibly do"

"Katie, they could do a _lot_ worse" he said seriously.

"I'm fine Oliver"

"You're not. Don't lie to me Katie. I know what they did has … somewhat scarred you and you think about what he did to you a lot. I know you are still sore, too. Is it just bruises, Kates?"

"Scratches"

"Are you sure you're okay? Shouldn't you go to Pomfrey?" he asked worriedly.

"Oliver" she said, putting her hands on Oliver's shoulders. "I'm fine now. As long as you're here, I'll be fine, right?"

"Right" he said, breathing deeply to calm himself.

"I won't need to tell Alicia and Angelina. They obviously already know, just want a confession, and details" she shuddered.

"Details?" he asked with a smirk. "I can give them details if they want"

"No Oliver," she said, also smirking. "I'll take care of it"

"Okay" he said, kissing her lightly. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure" she smiled.

They walked out of the Entrance hall out into the strained sunlight of late September.

"It's cold" Oliver said. "Are you cold?"

"Not really" she smiled up at him.

"Okay" he said, wrapping his arm around her. She looked at him weirdly. "Hey, this is for my own heat" he grinned.

"Sure it is" she grinned back.

"Hey!" he said as she leapt to the side out of his arms.

"I got bored" she shrugged.

Oliver looked at her for a second, then exclaimed "That makes no sense what so ever!"

"Does," she retorted.

"Does not"

"Does toooooo"

"Does not!"

"Does toooooooooo!"

"It doesn't!"

"It – okay, okay, I give up." Oliver grinned. He did a little dance. "What was that?" Katie asked through her laughter.

"Victory dance" he grinned

"You didn't win!"

"But you said you gave up, with means, in theory, I wiiiiiin!" He did the dance again.

"Uh, whatever" she grinned.

"Does that mean that I win?"

"Y-no" she laughed

"But it does!"

"Noooo it doesn't"

"Does"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Doesn't"

"Does!"

"Oh, look, a distraction!" Katie yelled, pointing behind Oliver. He turned, and she threw some leaves that were on the ground at the back of his head. He turned.

"That was a rotten trick, my dear"

"It's was funny, though" she snorted.

Oliver jumped at her. She fell and started rolling down the hill. Oliver followed. Katie finally stopped at the bottom, and Oliver stopped beside her.

"That was a more rotten trick than mine" she gasped through her laughter, hugging him.

"Ah, you love me for it" he grinned, kissing her.

Katie smiled back at him, "So," she asked, "Why are we out here?"

"It's a nice day?" he said uncertainly.

"Mmhmm, that's the reason" she said sarcastically.

"I just wanted to be with you alone today. We wouldn't be alone with the interrogation committee in the tower"

"I suppose not" she agreed.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Sitting here is working for me" she grinned as she sat up and looked across the lake

"Yeah" he said, sitting up also, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. She leant back into him. Suddenly, she flinched. "What?" he asked, looking very concerned.

"My back …" she grumbled, sitting up slightly.

"Let me see"

"No, Oliver, it's fine, really"

He didn't answer, he lifted he top up slightly at the back. He gasped in, for lack of a better word, horror.

"I told you I'm fine, Oliver" she snapped.

"You don't look fine to me" he said, looking closely at the scratched, torn and bruised flesh on her lower back.

"Honestly, Oliver. I've had worse injuries than this."

"Yeah, but you went to the hospital wing those times. Katie, this looks infected"

"It's just the bruising"

"It isn't" he said, lightly touching the skin. She flinched again. "Katie, you need to go to the infirmary"

"And tell them how I got the bruises?" she asked shrilly spinning round to face him. "I can't Oliver. He'll hurt me more" she whispered

Oliver couldn't say anything. He just didn't know what to say to her. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, and he wanted to hug her, but he was scared of hurting her again. Instead he took her hands in his. "I won't let them hurt you again," he said softly. She shook her head slightly.

"Don't start being all protective, Oliver. There's no point"

"'No point'? '_No point_'? Are you being serious, Kates? You are so important to me, words can't even describe. I love you."

"Oliver, I know you're here for me. God, I don't think I'd even _be_ here if you weren't, but you can't protect me all the time. We aren't together all the time. We're in different years! Classes are different …"

"I know, I know, but I can still protect you. I don't want _Flint, _or_ Nathan, _or _Sara_ anywhere near you. Is that so wrong?"

"No, but Oliver, look at this logically. You can be beside me all the time! You can't, single-handedly protect me from them all! _Especially_ not Flint. He's dangerous, Oliver, and I don't want you hurt on my behalf."

"But Katie -"

"_No_, Oliver"

Oliver decided not to argue anymore.

_Why won't she let me help her? I really do want to help. **She's scared you'll get hurt.** But I WON'T! Flint's bigger than me, yes, but I still knocked him out when we were fighting! Doesn't that count for something? **She still doesn't want you hurt because she'd feel responsible if anything **_**did_ happen. _**_But I love her, and I'd do anything for her. I have to help her. Flint'll _pay_ for what he did to my Katie! Yeah, that's right _my _Katie! I don't think I've ever thought of her as mine before, and I don't think she'd like it very much … you know, that whole 'I'm my own woman' thing. **You are possessive. **Am not. **Are too.** Am not. **Are too. **Am not! **Are too! **Am NOT! **Whatever. **I infuriate me … _

Katie stood up and brushed all the grass off of her clothes and hair. Oliver stood up to and picked her grass out of her hair that she'd missed. She mumbled thanks and ran up to the castle.

"Katie! Katie! Katie!" he called after her, running to keep up. Finally, he did, and stood in front of her, effectively stopping her. "Kate, don't run away from me. You _knew_ I'd run to catch up with you. Why did you run?"

"Oliver, I … Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Oliver looked at her, concerned and confused … and slightly scared.

"Maybe ... maybe we shouldn't be together. I mean, it'll only make him madder, and I really don't want to be hit again, Oliver. I know I'm being selfish, but I … I don't know. All I know is I can't do this. I'm sorry." Oliver couldn't say anything. He just stood there and stared at her. His emotions were numbed. He couldn't feel a thing.

She walked away from him.

**Heya. Thanks to all my reviewers and I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! I was off school today because I feel soooooo sick and was up half the night, so I decided to write, since I'm bored. I've kinda run outta ideas for this story … can you help me out? It'd be great if you did, 'cause I'm really stuck, lol.**

**Ta, m'dears**

**Black Flaming Heart xxx**


	13. Why?

**Chapter 13 Kates Why?**

_She … she said … I … she … WHAT!_ Oliver stood out in the grounds where she left him. _I can't believe she … after … and she … I … _Oliver collapsed onto the ground. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This _can't _be _happening!_ How could she just … after all … she's hurt badly … I was just … but she …_ He was starting to confuse himself.

"Wood?" It was Katie's best friend, Angelina Johnson, who was in her year and also a fellow chaser.

Oliver looked at her intently. "Johnson," he replied, still sitting on the ground.

"What happened?" she said, walking closer to him.

"Katie … she … she said …" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"What did she say, Oliver?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Go ask her" he answered miserably. "I still don't understand."

"Did … did she say … did she say what she was going to tell you?"

"Which was …?"

"About Flint." Oliver stood up abruptly.

"What about Flint?"

"What he said. I really shouldn't tell you Oliver," she said, also standing up.

"Tell me" he said, trying to keep his voice as level as possible.

"He … he's threatening Katie, Oliver. She really doesn't know what to do. She said he was telling her he'd find her if she didn't break up with you. He wants to make both of you miserable, Oliver. She didn't know what to do."

Oliver couldn't speak. Anger was too much. He hugged Angelina thanks and ran up to the castle.


	14. The Plan

**Chapter 14 Kates The Plan **

"WEASLEY'S!" Oliver yelled at the top of his voice when he tumbled into the Common room.

"Geez, Wood" Alicia muttered as she passed him. "Not so loud, eh?" she said, rubbing her ears.

"Sorry" he muttered, out of breath. "Have you seen the twins?" he asked, frantically.

"No" she shook her head.

"Damn!" he shouted and ran up the boy's stairs. "Fred! George!"

"Wood!" they both yelled as they popped their heads out of their dorm door.

Oliver skidded to a stop in front of them. "Revenge" he breathed.

"Revenge, dear captain?" Fred grinned evilly.

"Why would our dear captain want revenge?" George questioned.

"On whom?"

"What were you thinking of?"

"How serious is this?" George said, looking at the frantic Oliver.

"Very" he replied, seething.

"On whom?" Fred repeated.

"_Flint_"

"Slytherin Captain?"

"Yes"

"That's … that's not allowed. You'll get thrown off the team if you're found out."

"Since when did you care?"

"Since when did you _not_?"

"Since he … he raped Katie" he hissed. Both twins' eyes widened. It would have been funny, if it hadn't been for the whole situation.

"He … he … he what!" Fred spluttered.

"He _raped _her?" George whispered. He's always the most collected twin.

"Yes" Oliver sighed. "Now help me?"

Fred and George nodded and pulled Oliver into their room. "What kind of revenge were you thinking?" George asked. Fred still looked totally appalled.

"_Anything_"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. When did this happen?" Fred asked

"About two months ago, I think. She didn't tell me when it happened."

"Oh. My. God."

"Yeah, I know. Back to the revenge"

"Baby photos?" George offered

"Not enough"

"Dyed hair?"

"He could deal with that"

"_Complete _embarrassment?"

"Yes, but _what_?"

_Those twins are fucking geniuses. Thank god for them._

Oliver was sitting in the corridor which leads down to the dungeons, waiting. Any minute now, the whole Slytherin Quidditch team will be back from practise. Any minute now, Oliver will get revenge. Oliver heard distant voices. _It's them._ Oliver was sitting behind a large-ish statue of a goblin, and he shifted so he was definitely hidden. Oliver watched for Flint. Luckily, he was at the back, talking to the chaser, Montague. Oliver waited for him to be directly in front of him before he pointed his wand at him and muttered a spell. Flint suddenly stopped.

"I'm going to find someone. I forgot" he said in his grunt-like voice.

"Okay, Flint" Montague answered. "Remember practise in the morning. We have to get there before Gryffindor."

"Yeah" Flint muttered as he took off in the opposite direction. _I booked the pitch! Lousy, good for nothing pricks._

Oliver scrambled to his feet once the Slytherins were gone and followed Flint. He was making his way to the Gryffindor tower, where he'd meet the twins.

"Flint!" Oliver called after him. Flint stopped, turned around, and glared at Oliver

"What do you want, Wood?" he grunted.

"I just wondered when you'd be practising next. I booked the pitch for the morning, and I've noticed that you've had no morning practises. You sure that's wise? The game against Ravenclaw is next week. You should be practising more."

"Since when did you have the right to insult me about my captaining abilities?"

"I wasn't!" Oliver said, mock-appalled.

"Get to fuck, Wood"

"Fine" Oliver mock-sighed and stopped. "Wait. Why are you going this way?"

"I'm going to meet some people, not that it's any of your business"

"It is if you're near my common room" Oliver snapped – yet this was all part of the plan.

"Near your common room? Around here, is it?" he sneered

"No" he answered a little too quickly.

"I know where it is, idiot. I've been there. You must remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think I do. That was the time I knocked you out, wasn't it?" Flint's face turned pale. "Yes, I think it was. That was the time I found out you had actually raped Katie," he said, still talking calmly. "Yes." Oliver turned to face him and punched him square in the jaw. Flint was on the ground within seconds. He'd passed out. _What a wimp …_

"You get him?" whispered Fred. He was around the corner, waiting on him.

"Yes, duh" Oliver rolled his eyes and drew his wand again.

"Take a hair and put him in the broom cupboard" George hissed, who was around the other corner further on.

"I know, I know" Oliver muttered, he plucked a hair from Flint's head, put a sleeping charm on him (not that he needed it) and levitated him to the inside of the cupboard across the hall.

"We have to go get the others, Oliver, and the potion. Prepare yourself for the foulest thing you've ever tasted," Fred said quietly.

"Y-yes. Go now" Oliver faltered.

Fred and George took off to go find the girls. Oliver stayed next to the cupboard to guard Flint.

_I can't believe I'm doing this … _

The twins arrived back with Angelina and Alicia, who were both dressed in commando gear. Oliver laughed slightly.

"You don't look suspicious at all …" he muttered as Fred handed him a goblet.

"Put the hair in" George urged. Oliver did so, and looked at the foul, bubbling, brown surface and gagged. "Drink it"

"Do I need to?"

"Well, no, one of us could do it, but you're the one who wanted revenge" shrugged Fred.

Oliver looked at them, then gulped down the potion. Luckily, Flint was only slightly taller than himself, so he didn't need to change clothes. His skin kind of … bubbled for a while.

"Urgh!" Alicia exclaimed, "I like you so much better as Oliver, Oliver" she wrinkled her nose.

"So do I," muttered Oliver as he looked at his hands.

"Go to the Slytherin common rooms and find something of Flints that'll embarrass him," George said, looking slightly revolted he was this close the Flint.

"Right"

"And remember to talk like him!" called Angelina to his back.

"Right!"

Oliver made his way down to the common rooms. Fred had told him the password. 'Serpent Kingdom'. What a shitty password. Snape really is an idiot.

He muttered the password and stepped into the green common room, instead of the familiar red one.

"Flint!" someone called. Oliver turned to see the whole Slytherin Quidditch team, gazing at him, looking pissed off.

"Yeah?" Oliver grunted.

"Meeting!" the seeker said, Malfoy, Oliver thought was his name.

"Oh, I forgot"

"You only called it at practise this morning!"

"S -" Oliver stopped himself. Flint didn't say sorry. "Whatever. It's cancelled"

"Fine" the team muttered as they all left. Oliver looked around. The boys went up the stairs to the left. Oliver followed. Oliver didn't know where Flint slept. _Shit. He's repeating a year. Seventh year dorms? There aren't many Slytherin seventh years, only Montague. _

"Flint, where are you going?"

"Uh …"

"You sleep in my dorm, idiot" Warrington said, one of the other chasers. Warrington was in sixth year.

"I know …"

"You forgot again? Christ sake, Flint"

Oliver grunted and followed Warrington. Oliver entered the dorm, and looked around. _Yuck._ Warrington pointed to the bed in the far corner, rolling his eyes. Oliver nodded and made his way to Flint's bed. _Better not touch that … _Oliver dug through Flint's trunk until he found something interesting … a leather bound book. He opened it and saw at once what it was. Flint kept a journal. _Whoa. YUSSSSSSS!_ Oliver did a little victory dance in his mind. He kept looking through his trunk. Girls underwear … old books … hair dye? Flint dyes his hair? _Wow._ Oliver went to the bathroom with the dye and drew his wand. He charmed his shampoo to bleach and made the dye pink. He smirked. _God gotcha back, Flint._ Oliver put the dye back and looked through the trunk again. Warrington had disappeared. He found some baby photo's, and put them in his pocket, along with the journal. _Whatcha know. Flint is better looking now than he was as a child … _He smirked again. He found some shoes under Flint's bed. _Dancing shoes! Hahahahahahahhahahahahaha!_ Oliver left those. _I'd better go now. Time is running out._ Oliver made his way out of the dungeon. He walked up to the corridor where he'd stored Flint. Fred and George were there, but Angelina and Alicia must be off doing their part of the plan.

"Anything good?" Fred asked, looking excited.

Oliver took out the journal and pictures. Smirks spread across the twins faces.

"You have learnt well, young child" George grinned.

"You have done us proud" Fred grinned the same way as George. Oliver smiled and nodded to the door.

"He awake yet? Am I back to normal yet?"

"No, and yes"

"Thank gawd."

"Yeah."

"Are the girls still trying to get Katie to come down?"

"Yeah. Seemingly, she's determined not to see you"

Oliver sighed, "She saw me at practise this morning though"

" … Other than practise"

Just then, the girls came down the corridor, dragging Katie along with them. She looked murderous. She glared at Alicia as she spoke.

"We finally got her. She wouldn't move, so we dragged her."

"Hi Katie" Fred and George chimed.

"Hi" she said huffily, not making eye contact with Oliver.

"Katie" he finally said. She turned to him. "Thank you" he sighed

"For what?" she asked, looking confused.

"Looking at me. Finally"

She looked away uncomfortably. Oliver sighed again, and Fred started talking.

"Right, now we'll get on with the main plan, okay?"

"The main plan? Why am I here?" Katie asked. "Why are you two in commando?" she asked, pointing at Angelina and Alicia.

"The plan," George started, before anyone else could, "Is for us to know and you to find out. You're here to help us with the plan that you can't know about, and they're in combat 'cause they're slightly deranged" he whispered the last bit.

"Am not!" Angelina and Alicia yelled at the same time, smacking George on the arms.

"Are too" muttered Fred, and that earned him two slaps too.

"Guys" Oliver reprimanded "Stop. Let's get on with this. He'll wake up soon"

"Who'll wake up soon?" Katie asked frantically.

"It doesn't matter" Fred muttered

"It's does!" Angelina cried.

"It doesn't at the moment" George hissed.

"But … fine" Angelina gave in.

"Now, you two" George said, pointing at Angelina and Alicia. "You need to take this," he continued, giving them the journal, "to our dorm. Lock it in … Lee's trunk. Tell him to keep it safe and don't let anyone touch it. Oliver, you need to go to McGonagal. Tell her to meet us up here," he said. Oliver nodded but looked at Katie, who looked annoyed, tearful, and slightly afraid. George caught him looking. "She'll be fine. Fred and I are here." Oliver nodded reluctantly, and took off for Professor McGonagal's office.

"Come in" a strict voice called out after Oliver knocked the old oak door of the Professor's office.

"Professor," Oliver said, opening the door and stepping in.

"You don't want the pitch for practise _again_ Wood? You've had it every night this week! You'll be running your team ragged!"

"No … no, Professor. I need you to follow me. It's … it's Katie. Katie Bell."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Professor, I'll show you, just, please, follow me." With that, McGonagal stood up and Oliver led the way out of her office, up three flights of stairs, and along the corridor to where Fred and George stood.

"If this is _another _foolish display of idiocy boys …!"

"No. No, Professor. It's Katie, Professor. And Marcus Flint," Fred said, pointing to Katie sitting on the floor, crying and Flint lying on the floor unconscious.

"What ...what happened!" McGonagal shouted, kneeling on the floor next to Katie.

"He … he …!" Katie sobbed.

"What happened to Flint, boys!" the Professor demanded.

"We stunned him. He was going for Katie again, Professor," Oliver answered.

"What do you mean, again?"

"Uh …" Fred and George both said at the same time.

"Bell, has he attacked you before?" she asked, turning to Katie.

"Y … yes" Katie sobbed. "He … he … he …!"

"He what? What has this boy done to you, Bell?"

"He … he beat me, Professor" she finally said, finding her voice.

"He did what!"

"He-"

"I heard what you said, Bell. This is typical Slytherin behaviour! Fighting with a three year old younger student. And a _girl_, no less!"

"Professor, please. I just want him to leave me alone. I can deal with him, but I've dealt with him for too long" Katie sniffed.

"I can't personally reprimand him. I have to give him to Professor Snape for his punishment. I'm sorry. I'll tell Professor Snape what you told me." With that, McGonagal drew her wand, levitated Flint, and took off along the corridor. She turned the corner.

"Yusss!" the twins chorused.

"Katie, are you alright?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine" she snapped as she stood up.

"I can't believe McGonagal was so sexist there. It was weird" Fred said

"I know!" Katie exploded, "But I didn't want to say anything in case she didn't take Flint"

"Are you sure you're okay, Katie?"

"_Yes_, Wood."

_Wood? Why did she call me Wood? We should be okay now. I got rid of Flint for her…_

"Katie, you don't need to be like this with Oliver anymore," George said, looking confused.

Katie just sighed, glared, and took off for the Common room.

**Thank you all reviewers and thank you for your suggestions! I finally just threw anything together … sorry if you don't like it.**

**Best Writing Wishes to you all,**

**Black Flaming Heart xxx**


	15. What?

**Chapter 15 Kates What?**

_What? What! What! What! What!_

Oliver fell to his knees.

"Dude … you okay?" George asked.

"Uh … let's think …. _Fuck, no_!"

_Why? Why did she just …? Why did she walk away? Why didn't getting Flint caught help!_

"Mate … get up …" Fred said warily.

"_No_"

"Dude, just … c'mon, go talk to her"

"I doubt that'll help."

"It might. Take a chance"

"Take a chance take a take a cha-chance!" Fred sang along.

"Shut up" George muttered when he saw Oliver's murderous face.

"If you change your mind! I'm the first in line! Honey I'm still free! Take a chance on m-ooof!" George had hit him in the gut. Oliver stood up, glared at the twins, and took off.

_Okay, this isn't good … what the fuck am I gonna do? It looks like she doesn't want to talk to me. Have I done something seriously wrong? I really don't now what I've done … or what I'm supposed to have done. I … wait. Is it Sara? Has she said something again? Or Nathan? I need to talk to her! _Oliver changed direction to go to the Gryffindor tower. He didn't really know where he was going before, but it was in the opposite of Katie. Now, as he wanted to talk to her, he headed for the common room.

He ran through the portrait hole and skidded to a halt, accidentally stopping on the god damned rug, and skidding further than he had wanted. He landed flat on his back. _That hurt …_ He got up and ran to the bottom of the girl's stairs.

"Katie!" he yelled up. "Katie, I need to talk to you!"_ Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!_ "Katie!"

"What is it, Wood?" she asked from the opposite side of the room. Oliver span.

"Katie" he breathed, and walked over to her. _OUUUCH!_

"What?"

"Katie, what have I done? Have I done something? Has Nathan or Sara said something?"

She looked at him for a second. "No" was all she offered.

"What?"

"You haven't done anything, nor has Nathan or Sara"

"Then what?"

"Nothing" she shrugged, and stood up. She was about a foot smaller than Oliver's 6foot4.

"Katie …"

"Oliver …?"

"Please, tell me, please. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong"

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not." She looked _bored_.

"Then why do you call me 'Wood' and don't talk to me?"

"Because it's your name, and I don't need to talk to you"

Oliver stared at her. "So … you stopped going out with me because of Flint … then, when I got him away from you, you still won't go out with me?"

Katie looked down. "You don't get it, Ol'. Stop trying to understand. Stop trying to make things better. You're making them worse. Just … stop"

"Katie …"

"What Oliver? You don't get it!" she said looking up at him. She had tears in her eyes. "Getting him in trouble will not keep him away from away from me! Do you really think Snape will expel him for 'beating up' a girl? If you do, you're mad. This is going to make things worse for me, okay? I know you were trying to help, and I'm grateful, but Oliver, I need you to stop trying to help. I can deal with this on my own! Just drop it!"

"Katie. You. Can't. Deal. With. This. On. Your. Own!"

"I can and will, Wood" she said coldly.

"He raped you Kates. You can't deal with him on your own. He has too much power over you. He's a Slytherin, and he has friends who'll do the dirty work for him. Soon, you'll have tonnes of guys trying to get power over you. I can't let that happen, okay? I would hate myself if I let that happen," he finished quietly.

"I'm not a doormat. I can stand up for myself, Wood. I can look after myself."

"You _can't_! You _can't_, Katie!"

"I CAN!" she screamed, and stormed up the stairs. Oliver fell down into a chair.

_Fuck …** 'Fuck' indeed …** I can't believe she won't let me help. I fucking knocked him out to protect her … twice!** Maybe that's not enough.** I didn't say it was. I really need to get Flint. **But how?** I don't have a clue …_

"Oliver?" It was Fred.

"Fred, George" he acknowledged them as they sat beside him.

"What'd she say?"

"That I made it worse, and I should stop trying to understand."

"Mate … maybe you should." It surprised him that the sensible twin said that – or as sensible as you can get as a Weasley twin.

"_What_!"

"I think she's right. Maybe you should just … stop" Fred shrugged. I stared at them as if they were mad – as if they're not …

"Maybe I can't just stop caring about her, and missing her. I'm scared that I'll lose her, and I don't want her to get hurt by that motherfucker anymore than she has already, okay? I can't just drop it. I love her, guys. I can't help it."

"Maybe … maybe you should just … stop loving her." He glared at George.

"Yeah. I'll just fall out of love with her and stop caring that she's hurt and abused and tormented by Flint. Yeah, that'll work" he said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Easy as _pie_."

"Look, Oliver. You have to just … lay off her a bit. I know you want to be right on _top _of her, but …" Fred grinned, then stopped after he saw the look he was getting from Oliver. "Okay, okay, okay. Just leave her be for a bit, okay?"

"I'll have to. She won't talk to me unless she has a very good reason to … Quidditch practise'll be murder …"

"It's _always_ murder" Fred grinned.

"Just shut up, Fred" Oliver growled. "Practise is at eight. Don't be late."

"You rhymed!" cried both twins as they took off out the portrait hole.

_Idiots …_

**Sorry about the short chap, but my mum is throwing me off the compute cause it's … half two in the morning … so, yeah. I have to go.**

**Best Writing Wishes to you all,**

**Black Flaming Heart xxx**


	16. Practice

**Chapter 16 Kates **

_Gawd … I dunno what to do … _Oliver thought as he soared around the Quidditch pitch on his broom. _Maybe I should just … just drop it …** But you love her.** I know, but … but it's what she wants.** Have you ever thought for a second that that's exactly what she doesn't want?** Why would I think that? She's made it clear that I should just leave her alone.** Maybe she's trying to … to hide …** From what? You're just thinking up any excuse so that I'll stop being depressed … **Well … okay, I was.** Leave me alone. _

Oliver flew across the pitch, willing himself not to cry.

_How pathetic does a guy have to be for him to cry … I hate this! I don't want to be this upset!** Take your mind off it.** You _are_ my mind. And I can't. Wouldn't I have done it already if I could?** Practise or something.** Katie would have to be there.** So?** _Oliver thought for a second, then flew towards the changing rooms and hopped off his broom. He walked up to the castle to assemble the team.

He found Alicia and George in Alicia's dorm … they got really angry at him for no reason.

He found Angelina in the library, and she had a fit when he said the word 'practise'. They were both thrown out of the library by the batty librarian.

He found Fred trying to prank some Hufflepuff girls with his and George's best friend, Lee Jordan. They got really angry, because he 'disrupted a very funny prank'.

He found Katie in her dorm, but he didn't really want to talk to her, so he just flung the door open, yelled, at the top of his voice, "PRACTISE!" then slammed the door shut again.

He decided he wouldn't bother with Harry, because, how much can you practise to catch a little golden ball?

He went back down to the pitch to wait on the others. Fred was already there, fuming, because Oliver 'ruined his fun'.

"You're like my mother that way, you know?" he growled as he went to change.

Oliver changed too, into his practise robes. When he came out of the changing room, he heard other voices in the team room.

"Katie, this is your fault, you know that, right?" he heard Angelina's voice say.

"How, pray tell, is it my fault?" Katie retorted.

"Whenever he gets upset or frustrated or confused, he calls extra practise to take his mind off it, and you've caused all of those emotions, Katie!" he heard Alicia scream.

"Shut _up._ He'll hear you" Katie hissed.

"I DON'T CARE!" Alicia exploded.

"Calm down, sweetheart" he heard George say. "Katie, why are you doing this to him anyway?"

"Yeah. Why 'pray tell' have you done this to him? He's crushed, you know," Fred backed up his brother and friends.

"Because I can't go through the relationship being frightened of a fucking bastard of a Slytherin, and he leaves me alone if I don't go near Oliver!"

"Katie, how can you really believe that? You weren't with Oliver before, and he did … he did _that_ to you! If anything, he'll just chase you more if you're not with Oliver!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Thank you for reminding me of that _wonderful_ event, _friend_" Katie said dryly.

"Look, Katie, we're sorry, but we can't see why you're doing this to Oliver when he doesn't deserve it" Alicia had evidently calmed down a lot.

"You're saying I _deserved_ to be raped?" Katie yelled. Oliver thought this was the best time to walk it the door he was standing behind.

"ENOUGH!" he roared, and everyone turned to stare bemusedly at him. "Everyone out on the pitch!" he yelled, eyes blazing. Everyone blinked. "OUT!" They blinked again, then picked up their brooms and headed out to the pitch, Oliver following, rage radiating from him. They all stood in the middle of the pitch, waiting for instructions from him. Oliver paced in front of them. He finally came to a halt, and stood with his back facing them.

"Oliver?" It was Katie. He didn't want to turn around.

"What?"

"I'm sorry"

Oliver finally turned around. He gave her a blank stare.

"What ever for, Kates?" he said sarcastically. She looked as though she'd been slapped. "Okay, I want Fred and George to go and let a bludger – _a_ bludger, and try aiming for stuff, other than us. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, go and try to do the formations that I taught you last week. Okay?"

The team muttered their understanding, and mounted their brooms. Katie looked really upset for some reason, but Oliver shrugged it off. He mounted his broom and took his place at the goal hoops. He swerved a bludger sent his way by the twins.

"I SAID NO HUMAN TARGETS!"

"YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!" the whole team yelled back, looking as though they were in a thoroughly annoyed mood. Oliver sighed. _This isn't going to get us anywhere. I need to talk to them … after practise._

"C'MON! TRY GET SOME PAST ME!" he called to the chasers who were in the middle of the pitch, passing the quaffle looking very bored.

"NO!" yelled back Alicia and Angelina.

"FINE! MEETING IN THE TEAM ROOM!" Oliver yelled at the top of his voice and pelted towards the ground near the team room. He threw his broom down, and heard gasps behind him.

"You … you just … OH. MY. GOD!" Fred ranted.

"I just what?" he snapped.

"Threw … threw your broom down like it didn't matter!" George exclaimed.

Oliver shrugged and turned his back on the team. He heard mutters from the girls.

"Okay. I need to talk to you all, so sit down." They didn't sit. Oliver sighed, and fell back into the chair behind him. "What's this about?"

"_We_ need to talk to _you _Oliver," Angelina corrected. She sat down next to him in another chair.

"Yeah" the twins said together and sat too. Alicia sat with a nod of her head, and Katie stared straight ahead, looking out of the window above Oliver's head.

"Shoot" Oliver replied smoothly.

"We can't practise just because you're upset!" Angelina said.

"It's not fair on us" Alicia agreed, and the wins nodded along.

"We _need_ to practise! Our first match against Slytherin is soon!"

"But you're being horrible about it! … Look, we know you're upset … about … well, everything," Fred said uncomfortably.

"But you can't take that out on us. It isn't _our_ fault" George said, giving Katie a meaningful glare.

Katie looked at him huffily.

"You know it's your fault, Katie!" Alicia yelled.

"No it isn't!"

"Why can't you just make him happy? I for one am bored with your constant moaning about how much you miss him!" Angelina ranted. Katie flushed.

"I do not"

"You do!" the whole team yelled, bar Oliver.

_Wow. Coooool!_

"No. I. Don't!" she growled, stomping on Angelina's foot.

"OUCH!" she yelled.

"Look, okay, stop," Oliver said, standing up in between the two girls.

"C'm'ere," Fred said, taking Angelina by the waist and leading her away from Katie.

"Was that true?" Oliver asked Katie, turning to her.

"No …"

"YES IT BLOODY WELL WAS!" Angelina screamed.

"OKAY! Okay, I miss you. Big deal," she muttered.

_Huuuuuge deal!_

"I miss you too" Oliver smiled.

"Whoop de doo" she said sarcastically.

"Katie! Stop being so cold!" George said.

"I can be cold if I want to."

"I _really _miss you"

"Good for you"

"Katie, please"

"Oliver, no"

"But -"

"No"

"But I-"

"No!"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!" he screamed, trying to get his point across.

"I DON'T CARE!" she screamed and fell into a chair sobbing.

"Katie … Katie, I know you care. At least a little."

"Of course I do!" she muttered into her hands. "I love you too. But I'm scared Oliver. I'm scared of what he'll do to me. I know something will happen if we get back together again."

"Nothing will happen. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Katie. I love you so much."

Katie stared at the wall behind him, trying, by the looks of it, to make her mind up. She just shook her head. "I don't know, Oliver. I … I'll talk to you later. Bye" she said, and took off.

The team had kept very quiet during their talk, but as soon as Katie left, burst into chatter. Oliver sat down again, head in hands.

"You okay mate?" George asked, sitting next to Oliver on the bench. Oliver shook his head. "Man, she's messed up" George muttered.

"No she isn't. She's just scared of what that bastard will do to her. What he'll do to _you_, Oliver"

Oliver lifted his head out of his hands. "'What he will do' to _me_? He can't do _anything_ to _me_!"

"Get your head out of your arse, Oliver!" Fred shouted. "I know he's a Slytherin, but he's a bloody massive one! And it might not be physical pain he causes you! He'll probably use Katie to get at you"

"I won't let him"

"But you can't protect her twenty-four seven!"

"I can try"

"But you can't!" Angelina exclaimed. "She loves you Oliver, but she doesn't want to be … she doesn't want the emotional scars Flint left on her made worse. She's frightened – terrified of him. He keeps dropping hint to her that he'll do it again. Her mind is never at rest. She's not sleeping. She's hardly eating anything, and every time she sees him in the hall, she ducks behind someone! She can't live like that for much longer, Oliver. _And_ she's thinking of leaving the team"

Oliver stared at Angelina horrified. "She's going to quit the team?"

"She's thinking about it, but that isn't the most important thing n the world Oliver! Her sanity, maybe even _life_ is at stake!"

_Her life? Flint wouldn't … he's a Slytherin. They're cowards. Snakes._

"Her … her _life_?"

"Yes, maybe even her life, Oliver. I don't know whether she'll stay in this school for much longer!"

"Katie can't leave the school!"

"She can"

"But … but it's just stupid _Flint!_"

"That 'just stupid Flint' is Katie's fear above all others."

"Maybe you can protect her, but she's still going to be shit scared of Flint. He's going to terrorise her to the point of insanity" George concluded and patted Oliver on the shoulder. They all left, leaving Oliver alone in the team room to think about things.

_I loath Flint. He's ruined everything. Ruined Katie. I hate him. I want to physically kill the stupid snake. He could never take Katie's life. He's an idiot, and besides, he's a Sytherin. They don't kill. **Death eaters, idiot.** Shit._

**Oookay, so, that was another chapter. Like? I know it's kinda (ha, kinda) angsty, but it has to be at the moment, lol. Review please! Click the button. Push the button! OOoh, I'd go into song, but, just nah …**

**Best Writing Wishes,**

**Black Flaming Heart xxx**


	17. Back Together

**Chapter 17 Kates Back Together**

Oliver was walking through the corridor leading to his Transfiguration classroom. He had that next, but really didn't want to go, and Professor McGonagall had always been more lenient with him seeing as he's Gryffindor Quidditch captain – seemingly, the whole team doesn't get the same treatment. He really didn't want to go to class because there was so bloody much on his mind. Everything that had happened this year with Katie … and everything included, unfortunately, Flint, Nathan and Sara, and he really didn't want them in his thoughts.

"Wood? You okay?" Diggory asked as he passed Oliver. Oliver looked up and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine. A lot on my mind, that's all."

"Oh, okay. Good luck for the match against Slytherin!" he called over his shoulder as he strode up the hall towards what looked like heading for Charms or History of Magic.

"Thanks!" Oliver called after him. He was now ten minutes late for Transfiguration._ Is there really any point in going? It's so far away …** It's right there.** So?** Get your lazy ass in there!** Fine!_

Oliver walked into the class, smiling at McGonagall and sitting at the back.

"Late _again_, Mr Wood?" McGonagall's lip twitched into an almost-smile.

"Sorry, Professor. I lost track of time. I was putting together some plays for the game against Slytherin," he lied, taking his books and a quill out.

"Do try and be on time tomorrow?"

"Yes, Professor" he grinned and started taking notes on turning a lampshade into an origami swan. _I'm mean really. Who needs to know that?_

The class was very boring, and all Oliver did for the best part of two hours was show everyone else how to turn heir lampshades into paper swans, as he'd finished his first try. He had a strange gift for Transfiguration.

He left the classroom feeling very bored and tired. His next and last class was Divination – even more useless to him. He decided to skip it. What was the point? All he'd hear about is how much his future career as a pro Quidditch player would never happen, and if it did, it would fail miserably.

He made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He could sleep there, because he didn't have any homework. Maybe he could do a few more plays once he woke up, then he'd go to … um … free period! Then lunch. Then … um … Charms, maybe? He still didn't know his timetable. Anyway, sleep just now. He walked into the common room, and just stared. Katie was there. Flint was there. Oliver tried to move, but he couldn't. He was hit with a stunning charm. Everything went black.

Oliver opened his eyes slowly, not knowing where he was. All he could see was a wooden floor and a red wall. He was still in the Gryffindor common room. _Katie_. Oliver sat up and looked around. Katie was nowhere, and neither was Flint. Oliver started to panic. What if he'd done something to her? Oliver got up and ran for the portrait hole, although it was only a short distance away. He stumbled out, and ran along the corridor. He looked and listened hard for any sign of them. He ran to the Entrance hall, where he heard the worst thing imaginable. _Screaming. Fuck._ Oliver ran to the screams. It was coming for just behind the corner. He walked to the corner and looked round. Katie was being pushed into a cupboard by Flint. Oliver's instincts took over. He ran to them, and punched Flint in the side of the head. Flint crumpled.

"Oliver?" Katie wept as she fell into him.

"Hi" he said pathetically and he fell against the wall. She started crying uncontrollably. He just held her to him, not knowing what else to do. Finally, she stopped.

"Thank you so much, Oliver. You have no idea-" her voice broke.

"He was going to do something to you again, wasn't he?"

"Yes" Katie croaked.

Oliver didn't know what to say. He just hugged her tighter.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry about all of this. You shouldn't even be involved, but thank you for caring enough to come find me."

"I love you, Katie," he said simply. Katie seemed to struggle with herself.

"I – I love you too, Oliver" she said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Do you?"

"Yes" she said, eyes still sparkling from tears. "Yes, I do." Oliver just looked at her, not believing what he was hearing. _Does she? **Looks like it.** But how can I know for sure? How do I know she isn't going to break it off again?** You don't, but every relationship is like that. No relationship is totally secure. You can never be sure she's going to stay with you; you just have to take the chance.** But what if I can't take it? **Then you'll have a miserable life, where you have no relationships, and no love. **But I do have love. Even if we aren't together, I still love her. **Hardly the same, is it?**_

Oliver kept staring at her. Then, he made his mind up in a split second. He kissed her. She kissed back. They were back together, and both were so happy. Too bad they were in different years. Oliver left the next year (after winning the Quidditch Cup!) but, they were still together, even with Katie still at Hogwarts.

Epilogue

Oliver sat down after a hard day at training. The season was about to begin, and Puddlemere's coach was working the team ten times as hard. He was about to fall asleep when his girlfriend entered his house.

"Hey, Kates!" he called.

"Ol" she sighed as she fell on top of him. She played for the Holyhead harpies, and their season was about to begin too.

"How was your day?" Oliver asked through a yawn.

"Tiring" she said quietly.

"Same goes here" he laughed.

Katie smiled at him. "Still, it's all fun for you isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure it is" he groaned.

"You used to love the back-breaking practices"

"Yeah, but I was younger then"

"It was only two years ago, hun"

"Yeah, but in was still younger" he shrugged.

"Not much"

"Katie? Can I ask you something?" he said after a pause. "Because it's been bugging me all day."

"Yeah, sure"

"Willyoumarryme?" he said in a rush.

"What?"

"Will – will you marry me. Please"

Katie looked at him, wide-eyed. "What brought this on?"

Oliver shrugged. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and what better way to do that than get married to you? I love you, Kates, please. Will you marry me?"

"Um …"

"I know this isn't the most romantic way I could have done this, but it was eating away at me, and I really want to marry you."

"Yes"

"And if you say no I-what? What did you say?"

"I said yes, you idiot" she grinned as she hugged him.

"Oh, thank god" he grinned and he kissed her.

(-:The End:-)

**Sorry about the abrupt ending. This isn't how I originally planned to end it, but I've been writing another that I think is so much better and I wanted to get that written up, and I wouldn't finish this if I were to do that, so I thought, I better finish this one quickly, so I kind of compressed it. Sorry everyone :D**

**Best Writing Wishes, **

**Black Flaming Heart **

**XxXxXxX**


End file.
